Look at Me, Teme!
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Alasan Sasuke membenci Naruto semakin terkuak. Lalu apakah sebenarnya alasan si baka-teme itu? Lalu kenapa pula nama Itachi menjadi poin penting bagi Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ikut membenci Itachi lalu bertengkar? /summary ga nyambung, AU, abal, seru (pengetik eksis sendiri), Sasunaru/ R&R pliss :3 CHAP 6 UPDATE! thnks for waiting :3
1. Chapter 1

Entah kenapa aku sangat membencinya.

Ada alasan tertentu kenapa aku begitu membenci sosok itu.

Dia terlihat begitu bercahaya diantara semua anak. Rambutnya pirang emas dengan mata biru saphire menyala yang sangat cerah. Dia selalu tersenyum ceria kepada siapapun. Bahkan auranya bisa membuat suasana suram berubah terang seperti matahari yang bersinar-silau-.

Jika dimata orang-orang dia selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Bagiku dia adalah bencana-musuh-.

Baik fisik dan kebribadian. Dia sangat berbeda denganku.

Mataku tidak secerah matanya. Mataku berwarna hitam. Kelam. Sama seperti warna rambutku yang berpotongan raven. Aku sangat dingin dan selalu dibarengi aura suram. Aku tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu memasang wajah stoic sejak lahir.

Yeah. Itulah aku. Aku yang sangat membenci kehadirannya.

.

.

.

Hajimimasite, Blue-desu~~

Semoga fandom Naruto masih rame yah cz pengetik pengin ikut meramaikan suasana . Lope Pull SasuNaru.

Look at Me, Teme!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisihimoto forever always

Rating: Untuk saat ini T sodara-sodara *smirk

Genre: Romance dong kan Sasunaru *dilempar, Drama geje, humor ngga jadi, #pokonya pengetik emang lemah kalau disuruh nentuin genre

Warning: Disini BxB yup, Geje, AU, sedikit OOC mungkin, semoga alur ga kecepetan, Typo (s), MisTypo (s) gentayangan kaya arwah penasaran, dan masih banyak lagi

Pairing: SasuNaru pokonya, yang lain nyusul XD

Don't Like Don't Read (tapi harus read #todongpiso XD)

* * *

"Narutoooo" seru seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

Cowok pirang yang dipanggil Narutopun menoleh. Mata saphirenya berkilat senang.

"Yoo Kiba"

Dibelakang Kiba muncul seorang berambut merah berwajah datar dengan logo kanji ai dikening kirinya.

"Gaara, kau juga ikut ?"

Cowok berambut merah bernama Gaara hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa benar kau akan makan sebanyak itu." tanya Kiba.

Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, dan kini tengah berjalan di tengah kota.

"Tidak ada kesempatan lain lagi bisa makan ramen sebanyak itu dan gratis." Naruto cengar-cengir.

"Tapi kau kan harus menghabiskan semangkuk ukuran jumbo itu dalam waktu 360detik." Kiba tidak habis pikir.

Cowok didepannya adalah penggila remen sejati. Kebetulan di kedai ramen tempat biasa mereka makan tengah diadakan promosi ramen. Bagi siapapun yang bisa makan ramen dengan ukuran jumbo porsi 5 orang dalam waktu enam menit maka akan mendapat gratis makan ramen selama satu minggu penuh, tapi jika gagal, maka harus membayar 5 porsi yang tidak dihabiskan itu.

Mendengar hal seperti itu Naruto senang bukan main, apalagi gratis. Belum apa-apa sudah ada iler imajiner di pinggir bibir naruto yang dibayangkan oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan menanggungnya jika kau tidak bisa memakannya sampai habis." kata Kiba masih belum yakin.

"Hehehe,," Naruto hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah bergaya eropa. Naruto membuka pintu rumah besar itu.

"Itadaima" sapa Naruto. Sepi. Belum ada yang pulang.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Sebelum sampai, tidak lama, dia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto ramah dengan senyum tulus. Anak berambut raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak menatap seujung jari pun pada Naruto. Besikap seperti tidak ada orang disana dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Naruto hanya terdiam ditempat.

Yah. Sasuke memang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara padanya, melihatpun tidak apalagi bicara.

Sikapnya telah seperti itu semenjak hampir empat bulan yang lalu dia pindah kerumah ini. Pindah ke kediaman Uchiha setelah kakeknya-Jiraya-meninggal.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengurusi kehidupannya, akhirnya diputuskan kalau Naruto harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Bagaimanapun, Fukuga-kepala keluarga Uchiha- adalah sahabat kecil ayah Naruto dulu. Dengan senang hati keluarga itu menerima keberadaan Naruto di rumah besar yang hanya berpenghuni keluarga kecil dengan anak raven bernama Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Tapi kakaknya itu kini tengah bekerja diluar negeri. Mengurus salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha disana. Pulang hanya saat-saat tertentu saja ketika libur nasional.

Semuanya menyambut Naruto dengan baik. Apalagi kedua Uchiha.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh si rambut pirang itu.

Sasuke.

Cowok yang usianya sama denganya itu benar-benar dingin padanya. Bahkan selama hampir empat bulan ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi kehadirannya. Padahal dia satu sekolah juga.

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menghindarinya. Berbagai cara sudah Naruto lakukan untuk bicara normal padanya, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap nihil.

Benci.

Dari matanya dia bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sangat membencinya atau tidak menyukainya.

Tapi kenapa ?

Kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat.

Hanya itu yang Naruto pikirkan.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang. Naruto bersandar dipintu yang baru daja ditutupnya. Ditatapnya kamar pribadinya yang luas.

Jika dia bisa bersinap normal dihadapan semua temannya entah kenapa di hadapan sasuke dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Maakan malam berjalan seperti biasa. Dan yang paling biasa adalah kekakuan yang dirasakan Naruto . Tidak . Tidak masalah dengan pasangan Uchiha. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Sasuke. Dia tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Tanpa bicara. Dan jika audah selesai dia akan berlalu begitu saja. Pasangan Uchiha klan mengajak Naruto ngobrol seperti biasa. Menanyakan bagaimana hari ini dan sekolahnya.

"Hmm, coba Sasuke bisa bercerita seperti dirimu Naruto."kata istri Fukuga setelah -lagilagi- Sasuke menyudahi makannya seperti biasa. Pergi tanpa berkata apapun setelah makanan didepannya habis.

Naruto menunduk.

"Maa, maa, itu bukan kesahanmu Naruto, Sasuke memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Biarkan saja dia sampai bicara sendiri. Akan berbahaya jika memaksanya" kata Fukuga seolah mengerti dengan membaca gestur Naruto yang berubah redup.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan jantung berdegup kencang, naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Uchiha bungsu.

Harus.

Hari ini dia bertekad untuk bicara pada Sasuke.

Apapun. Dan alasan yang paling mendukung adalah mengajaknya belajar bersama.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu sebelum memutar kenopnya. Bersorak dalam hati karena pintu itu tidak terkunci seperti biasa.

"Sasuke" Naruto melongokan kepalanya dan didapati Uchiha bungsu tengah duduk membelakanginya dimeja belajar.

Kebetulan.

"Mmm, etoo, Sasuke, mau belajar bersama . Aku tidak begitu mengerti pelajaran bahasa inggris,. Paman bilang kau pintar di pelajaran itu" Naruto buka suara.

Yah, Uchiha satu ini bukan hanya pintar tapi juga jenius. Pintar, kaya, dan tampan. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau hampir semua gadis di sekolah mengincar anak itu.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mendekati sosok itu yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Padahal dia yakin kalau uchiha bungsu itu pasti mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Sasuke,," Naruto kini berdiri disamping pria itu . Dekat. Melebihi dekat. Dikamar yang sepi itu, bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar nafas Sasuke yang teratur dan goresan-goresan pulpen diatas buku dihadapannya.

Dengan nekat. Naruto meraih pulpen ditangan sang Uchiha sehingga cowok itu berhenti.

Kaget tentunya dengan sikap ga jelas Naruto.

Biarin. Kenapa dia terus mengacuhkanku. Memangnya apa salahku. Bibir Naruto maju mundur tidak beraturan.

Tapi, ternyata, sikap bodohnya berujung bencana.

Matanya kini terpaku-tidak-lebih tepatnya dipaku oleh depasang onyx hitam.

Entah harus senang atau takut karena baru pertama kalinya sasuke menatap langsung ke arahnya. Naruto tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto bersiap akan menerima apapun, omelan, cacian, bahkan pukulan.

Tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Mata Naruto yang setengah terpejam kini membulat kembali. Pandangannya terarah pada sasuke yang mengambil pulpen dari tempat pensilnya dan kembali menulis. Mengacuhkan naruto seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Rasanya, Naruto ingin berteriak di depan cowok dingin itu sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke. Tapi ditahannya perasan itu.

"Baka. Teme." Dua kata itu keluar.

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur emosi terpendamnya, Naruto menghempaskan diri di kasur tak jauh dari meja belajar sasuke. Bibirnya maju, tangannya bersedekap di dada.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membenci ku, yah, aku pikir kau memebenciku karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah bicara padaku selama empat bulan ini. Kau juga tidak pernah menatapku, bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak ada.. Aku tidak mengerti .." Naruto ngosngosan. Sedikit puas karena telah mngeluarkan sedikit unek-uneknya.

Hei. Manusia juga punya batas kesabaran bukan?

"Nee, sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku. Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu dan aku melakukan kesalahan yang aku lewatkan ?"

Hening.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia menjambak rambutnya sambil beguling-guling di kasur Sasuke. Bersikap seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Teme,,"

Tak lama beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto yang lelah berdialog sendiri akhirnya menyerah. Nafasnya yang sejak tadi tidak beraturan, semakin lama semakin teratur dan hanya terdengar gumaman dari mulut mungilnya.

Suasana kamar itu berubah hening kembali.

.

.

.

Sasuke meregangkan badannya setelah sukses mengerjakan hampir 100 soal latihan matematikanya.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, lalu terpaku pada seongkok daging-err -tubuh manusia berambut pirang di atas kasurnya.

"Teme,," gumam Naruto disela-sela tidurnya.

Brengsek. Batin sasuke.

Dasar dobe. Apa sih yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke mendecih dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya setelah merapikan mata plajaran untuk besok.

Awalnya dia ingin sekali mengacuhkan sosok itu, tapi posisi tidurnya benar-benar memakan tempat di kasur big sizenya. Posisinya telentang dengan nafas teratur dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan bhs. Inggris. Sementara tangan yang lain malang melintang.

Oia. Tadi dia bilang mau mengerjakan PR bhs. Inggris.

Benar-benar dobe.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidur sementara PRnya belum selesai.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyenggol kaki Naruto sehingga cowok pirang itu bergerak. Sasuke mundur teratur.

Tapi nyatanya Naruto tidak terbangun sama sekali. Dia hanya melepas pelukan di bukunya sehingga bukunya melorot ke atas kasur.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto lagi-lagi ngelindur. Sejenak Sasuke terpana karena diluar dugaan- Naruto menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke, baka. Teme,,nyam nyam ,,"

Twich. Twich.

Urat-urat kesabaran Sasuke mulai bermunculan.

Si bodoh ini bisa bisanya nglindur dengan tidak elitnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang si pirang didepannya sampai jatuh.

Tapi tidak dilakukannya.

Jika dia melakukannya, maka sia-sia usaha 'menghilangkan' Naruto dari kehidupannya selama ini.

"Sasuke.." Lagi-lagi desahan dari mulut mungil Naruto.

Sasuke gemes.

Diam-diam didekatinya Naruto yang masih nyenyak itu dengan perlahan. Berharap gerakannya tidak membuat si pirang bangun.

Entah karena memang tidak pernah melihat Naruto dengan seksama atau memang posisi tidurnya yang moe, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Naruto begitu manis. Bibirnya mungil berwarna pink, matanya terpejam damai dan jika terbuka, warna biru langit alan menghiasinya. Wajahnya berwarna tan sesuai dngan rambut pirangnya. Tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya membuatnya semakin manis dan imut-

Eh- tunggu-tunggu.

Sasuke kembali menjauhkan diri.

Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

Naruto ?

Imut?

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak histeris.

Chikuso.

Aku benar-benar harus menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Akademi Konoha Gakuen di siang hari saat jam-jam istirahat selalu berisik seperti biasa. Terdengar jeritan gadis, suara tawa anak laki-laki, sumpah serapah atau yang lainnya. Diantara mereka, terdapat empat orang duduk saling berhadapan dimeja kafetaria.

"Mendokusai." ucap Shikamaru ketika -Lagi-lagi- secara tidak sadar Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke yg tidak menganggap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja Naruto." Kata Kiba.

"Bagaimana aku akan bicara padanya, dia saja tidak menanggapi kehadiranku." Balas Naruto sambil menggembukan pipi. Dia baru saja menceritakan kejadian 'rebut pulpen dari Sasuke' semalam.

"Dia memang menyebalkan. Lupakan saja Naruto. Lebih baik Kau bersikap sama seperti orang itu. Acuhkan dia." Gaara berkata tenang. Kata-kata itu selalu diutarakannya setiap kali Naruto cerita tentang Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto akan mnanggapi dengan kata 'hah' dengan nada tinggi setelah itu akan protes 'tidak bisa begitu. Aku tinggal dirumahnya. Dan orang tuanya yang merawatku'.

Tapi karena hanya kalimat itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut Gaara setiap kali Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke, anak berambut pirang itu tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Kau dekati saja dengan cara extreme. Buat si Uchiha itu marah padamu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan bicara." Shikamaru akhirnya berkata.

"Heh? Kenapa harus membuatnya marah ? Bagaimana jika dia semakin membenciku." Naruto protes.

"Asal dia sudah membuka mulut. Aku yakin kau bisa menanyakan apapun padanya." Tambah Shikamaru, kemudian menguap lebar. Naruto masih stand by diam mematung.

'Membuatnya marah?'

'Apa yang bisa membuat marah si teme itu...'

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink yang menjadi idola sekolah di Akademi Konoha Gakuen terlihat berlari disepanjang koridor dan sampai di hadapan seorang pria berambut raven dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Hari ini pulang bersama lagi ya." Kata Sakura-nama gadis berambut pink.

"Hn."

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir si raven.

"Nee, Sasuke. Apa benar kalau Naruto tinggal dirumahmu? Anak baru itu padahal baru beberapa bulan sudah akrab dengan Shikamaru cs."

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau si dobe itu akrab dengan tiga orang itu, Shikamaru-si jenius Konoha Gakuen-, Kiba-si pecinta anjing yang selalu menomor satukan anjingnya-, dan Gaara- pria dengan rambut merah dan mata panda yang terlihat dingin seperti dirinya.

Sakura asik berceloteh disampingnya sementara Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi.

Dari arah berlawanan, mereka melihat gadis berambut panjang warna pirang dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi. Kenapa kalian masih sibuk pacaran terus." Omel gadis itu sambil melotot ke arah Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Sakura memerah.

"Oh, Sasuke aku lupa. Apa anak yang bernama Naruto itu saudaramu? Tadi aku mendengar sekilas kalau dia mendapat masalah dengan Pain senpai." Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke. Melihat sekilas alis pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menukik sebentar.

"Ha? Benarkan itu Ino? Pain senpai kan terkenal brandal. Kenapa Naruto bisa kena masalah dengannya?" Sakura bertanya.

Tanpa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke.." Panggil sakura ingin mengejar.

"Aku ingin kekelas." Kata sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin ada gadis yang mengikutinya.

'Si dobe itu'

'Apa sih yang dilakukannya, selalu membuat masalah'

Sasuke tahu mengenai sejarah pain yang memang terkenal suka berkelahi. pria itu tidak segan-segan memukul orang lain tanpa sebab walaupun hanya tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang itu. Dia juga mempunyai bebrapa anggota yang tak kalah kejam dan selalu menuruti perintah Pain.

Ah. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto bertemu dengan grombolan serigala itu. Habis sudah.

.

.

.

Disebuah gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang tidak terpakai, sesosok pria beramabut kuning terlihat terengah-engah.

"Lepaskan aku." Katanya dengan nada marah.

Seorang yang lebih tinggi dan berambut sama pirang memandang rendah padanya.

"Kau yang meminta bocah baru."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan bocah baru." Naruto berteriak ke arahnya.

"Oh? aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Kau mengganggu. Jadi biarkan aku menghajarmu."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ditatapnya pria pirang dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya dengan marah. Tapi percuma, mata biru Naruto yang indah makin terlihat indah jika dia marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyekapku digudang setelah teman-temanmu membawaku kemari dan memperkosaku?" Naruto berkata enteng. Maksudnya hanya bercanda. Tapi, lelaki yang sejak tadi tidak membuat banyak ekspresi diwajahnya kini terlihat terkejut.

"Hm. Bagus juga idemu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan pria, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba."

"Eh, tunggu ap-"

Brukk.

Naruto merasakan sakit ditubuhnya ketika kakak kelasnya itu mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar ke lantai dingin dan berdebu dibawah.

Tangan dan kakinya yang terikat membuat dirinya sulit bergerak dan hanya meringgis menahan sakit.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau berani macam-macam." Ancam Naruto dengan wajah sengit. Matanya yang biru langit melotot. Tapi semenakutkan apapun ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh karena wajahnya memang menggoda sejak lahir.

"Berteriak saja dan kau akan malu sendiri." Kakak kelasnya berkata tenang dan mendekatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Brengsek. Minggir bod- aduh!" Naruto terlonjak kaget jika kakak kelasnya benar-benar menindih tubuhnya dan duduk diatas perut Naruto.

"Aku dengar-dengar sih, kau tidak dekat dengan Uchiha itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama kau ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha, kau juga termasuk dalam daftar musuh besarku." Pain berkata tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepas, sialan." Naruto kembali meronta.

"Yeah. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Tidak ada yang akan datang menolo-"

"Lepaskan Dia Pain."

Sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi perkataan si kakak kelas. Kepalanya menoleh perlahan. Sebelah alisnya naik. Terlihat terkejut.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan peduli." Pain berkata dingin.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Pain bangkit berdiri. Dengan gerak perlahan, didekatinya Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu gudang dan tak bergeming.

Pain mendecih dan dilewatinya si Uchiha bungsu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,, " Naruto memanggil entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan cepat didepannya. Tak berkata apapun. Setelah melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Naruto, pria berambut raven itu langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dan membiarkan Naruto membuka ikatan tali pada kakinya.

Mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena memang saat itu adalah saat jam pelajaran.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menolongnya. Well, sebenarnya bocah pirang itu tidak tahu apa Sasuke menolongnya atau memang hanya kebetulan lewat. Naruto menyimpulkan alasan yang pertama untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli kalau ternyata Sasuke masih tidak mau bicara padanya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus orange ku dan mengenai bajunya, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mencari masalah dengannya-"

'Eh tunggu'

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya'

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih berjalan tak menggubris suara brisik Naruto.

'Teme'

Naruto mencela dirinya yang lambat, dan bergegas mengejar 'pangeran' para gadis di Konoha Gakuen. Setelah melewati si raven itu, Naruto berhenti dan merentangkan tangan. Tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke lewat.

Sasuke tidak menatap Naruto sama sekali dan melangkahkan kakinya kesamping-menghindari Maruto.

Tapi dasar Naruto yang memang tidak mau kalah. Dia mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun pria itu melangkah dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Teme. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?" Naruto berkata jengkel.

Sasuke tidak menggubris, dia membalikan badan untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan permainan Naruto. Apa si pirang itu lupa kalau seharusnya sekarang mereka belajar.

Wajah Naruto memerah, badannya gemetar menahan kesal. Kedua Tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan sengaja didorongnya tubuh sasuke yang telah membelakanginya sampai si raven kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja gerak refleksnya bagus sehingga tidak membuatnya jatuh menubruk lantai.

Entah karena memang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto atau karena memang Sasuke mengira Naruto sudah gila karena mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar tanpa sebab yang jelas, Uchiha bungsu kini membalikkan badan dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling tajam milik Uchiha. Tepat ke mata birunya. Mata berwarna langit cerah di musim panas. Mata yang kini berkaca-kaca dan meneteskan air mata.

Matanya,,

seperti hujan di musim panas.

"Sasuke, bodoh!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto membalikkan badan dan berlari.

.

.

.

Suara dering telpon dirumah keluarga Uchiha berdering. Karena tidak ada seorang pun dirumah itu, Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat dengan malas.

"..HalaOo Naruto. Ya ampun. Kau kemana saja sih. Disekolah setelah isrirahat tadi kau menghilang. Aku dengar kau bermasalah dengan Pain senpai. Memang apa yang kau lakukan. Ya ampun apa kau begitu bodoh! Menghilang seenaknya. Kau tahu, Shikamaru dan Gaarra juga khwatir padamu. Sekarang kau diman-"

"Siapa ini." Potong Sasuke dingin karena orang dengan suara cempreng memekakan telinga terus bicara tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun 'halo'.

"Eh? Loh? Ini bukan Naruto." Suara diseberang sana terdengar terkejut.

Sasuke membatin kata bodoh dalam hati ketika orang disebrang sana tidak memahami siutuasi dan langsung bicara panjang lebar tanpa tahu siapa yang tengah diajak bicara.

"Aduh sial." Terdengar suara orang itu kesal. "Sasuke, itu kau ya. Dimana Naruto aku ingin bicara padanya. Ini Kiba."

"Dia tidak ada." Sasuke menjawab pendek dan hendak menutup telpon.

"Eh? Tunggu Sasuke. Apa maksudmu tidak ada. Belum pulang ke rumah atau memang kau menganggapnya tidak ada!" Kiba berkata dengan sarkasme.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

"Tapi, Sas-"

Tut tut tut

Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Tidak tahu kalau disebrang sana Kiba tengah berteriak frustasi dan memaki-maki namanya.

Sasuke berjalan kekamarnya. Tidak sengaja. Matanya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 19.43.

Hari sudah malam. Dan Naruto belum pulang.

'Si dobe itu. terserah dia akan pulang atau tidak.'

Sasuke menaiki undakan tangga sambil berpikir mungkin Naruto tengah dirumah salah satu temannya. Orang tuanya belum pulang. Jika nanti mereka bertanya. Sasuke akan memberikan alasan itu.

Ya. Naruto tengah bersama salah satu temannya.

Temannya..

Sasuke mengulang kata itu di otaknya.

Langkah pemuda raven itu berhenti.

'Teman akrab Naruto hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara, jika Naruto berada dirumah salah satu dari mereka, tidak mungkin tadi Kiba menelpon..'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membeku.

'Kiba tidak akan menelpon rumah Uchiha jika salah satu temannya bersama Naruto. Jika dia melakukan hal itu, berarti baik Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto,,'

'Dia juga tidak dirumah sekarang,, jangan-jangan ..'

Sasuke mendengus keras.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

1

2

3

Yeyyyyy, akhirnya bisa publish SasuNaru *usapairmatabahagia

Pengetik abal ini murni Newbie Readers, Maaf kalo ceritanya geje, alur kecepetan, atau typo dimana-mana. Masih butuh saran dan kritikan dari para senpai yang udah khatam dalam dunia perfanfican.

Terimakasih buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca fic pengetik ini _

Read and Review Please

*chuu


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa~~

Minnaaa, ahh, Blue terharu deh ada yang mau baca fic abal blue, suwer dah ni Blue kenal SasuNaru tuh baru tiga bulan, hahaaahaa~~

Blue mo ngucapin terimakasih dulu deh sama Readers yang udah baca chap awal:

, MizuKaze Naru,RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Hikari No OniHime, Harpaairiry, aelileleistiani, GerhardGeMi, raihana uchiha, haruna aoi, miira, Heiwajima Shizaya, hi aidi, EstrellaNamikaze, AQua Schiffer, RaFa LLight S.N, hanazawa kay, .5, Guest, kirei- neko, siihat namikaze natsumi, sheren, tsunayoshi yuzuru, A-Drei

Gomen Blue ngga bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, pokonya semua saran dan kritik Blue trima :D, Blue seneng deh fandom Naruto masih rame n banyak yang baca #terharu lebayJadi semangat mo update fic abal ini padahal skarang orang2 mah lagi pada sibuk ngurusin banjir cz ujan mulu, eh ini malah Blue sibuk ngurusin fic #loh, ko jadi curhat XD  
Udah deh mending baca aja daripada dengerin ocehan ga jelas Blue XD

**Look at me, Teme!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ( ayo dong oom buruan kalahin kakek Madara and bikin squel SasuNaru *obsesi baca komik aslinya #dilempar)  
**

**Rating: Masih T lah sekarang (lah mang Blue berani bikin lebih apa #soksokkan)**

**Genre: Masih Romance lah, SasuNaru forever gituhh XD**

**Warning: AU, abal, geje, asik kalo dinikmatin (loh), semoga alur ga kecepetan kaya kereta exspress, Typo(s)/Miss Typo(s) itu udah lazim kalo baca fic Blue XD, pokoknya banyak deh kehilafan Blue**

**Pairing: SasuNaru pokonya, yang lain belum tau :D**

**Don't Like, Don't Read (ah, tapi Blue yakin Read #PD dahsyat XD)**

* * *

Di sebuah taman bermain.

Hari sudah malam dan gelap menyelimuti tempat itu. Cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu jalanan dan sebuah lampu taman membuat penglihatan sedikit terbantu.

Disebuah sudut taman didalam lubang tempat seluncur berdinding semen dingin terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk ke dalam dada. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan ditumpukan pada lutut didadanya dimana kepalanya tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ingatan pemuda pirang itu melayang ketika sebelum pindah ke kota ini. Dimana dia hanya tinggal di desa bersama kakeknya. Walaupun hanya tinggal berdua tapi sosok itu tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Semenjak tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Tidak. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kedua orang tua Uchiha yang sangat baik padanya. Tapi, entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan jika ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Sosok itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pemuda raven itu kembali menyumpah. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Jika bukan karena orang tuanya yang akan pulang tepat pukul delapan. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak akan repot-repot berpeluh keringat hanya untuk mencari pemuda pirang yang entah dimana sekarang.

Bukan karena takut nanti orang tuanya akan marah jika tahu naruto belum pulang dan mereka akan menyalahkannya karena terlalu dingin pada si pirang itu. Tapi, saat ini Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumahnya.

Selama ini Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan Naruto tidak pernah menyerah untuk bicara padanya. Tapi ketika melihat anak itu menangis tadi. Entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Naruto bukan anak yang cengeng. Jika sampai menangis seperti tadi,,

'Apa aku benar-benar telah menyakitinya.'

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal.

Dia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari anak itu. Apalagi di kota konoha yang besar ini.

'Ayo gunakan otak jenius Uchihamu'

Sasuke mulai memutar otak.

Naruto baru tinggal disini beberapa bulan lalu. Belum begitu banyak tempat yang diketahui si blonde itu. melihat kebiasaan anak itu, Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto pasti sedang sendiran sekarang.

'Oke. Aku akan mencari ditempat yang sepi jika begitu.'

.

.

.

Hampir pukul 11 malam ketika sasuke masih berkeliling mencari 'anak yang tidak dianggap' dirumahnya yang sekarang hilang. Orangtuanya berkali-kali menghubungi ponselnya, Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan mereka dan hanya memberi email singkat kalau ada acara disekolah dan mungkin akan pulang malam.

Oke. Untuk saat ini, kecerdasan seorang bungsu Uchiha memang terlihat memprihatinkan. Kedua orang tuanya pasti tahu kalau dia tengah berbohong. Tentu saja. Tidak ada sekolah yang membuat acara sampai larut malam kecuali untuk acara-acara tertentu, acara festival misalnya. Apalagi Naruto juga belum pulang. Sayang sekali si pirang itu tidak punya ponsel sehingga mau tidak mau ayah dan ibunya akan bertanya dimana Naruto padanya.

Jika saja Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat dengan lengan bajunya.

Dua jam yang lalu dia mengirim email pada Shikamaru untuk menanyakan apakah Naruto ada bersamanya atau salah satu cs-annya.

"Mendokusai. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya."

Hanya kalimat itu yang dikirim Shikamaru. Sasuke tahu hanya dengan kalimat yang jika diucapkan langsung akan bernada kesal itu, Shikamaru tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto.

Masih dengan berjuta rasa kesalnya, kini, pemuda raven itu berada si persimpangan jalan yang biasa dilewatinya ketika berangkat sekolah. disebelah kanan jalan terdapat taman sederhana yang kini sepi. Persimpangan jalan itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh menit dari rumahnya.

Rumah.

Ah Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Bisa saja dia mengacuhkan Naruto dan tidak peduli padanya. Tapi, tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan itu. Pemuda raven itu sadar kalau Naruto menangis karenanya.

Sekejam apapun Uchiha bungsu. Tapi membuat anak yatim piatu seperti Naruto menangis benar-benar membuat dada sasuke sesak.

Mata obsidan itu kembali menatap taman.

Taman ..

.

.

.

Sasuke menapakan kaki ditaman yang sepi itu. Jika hari siang, taman ini akan diisi oleh anak-anak kecil yang mempunyai hobi dengan pasir dan akan membuat tumpukan-tumpukan yang mereka sebut istana pasir.

Semakin larut, udara semakin dingin. Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya. Separuh akal sehatnya menolak untuk mendatangi tempat itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk melangkah semakin dekat ke sebuah bangunan seluncur yang cukup tinggi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik Sasuke. Dimantapkannya langkah kaki yang berbalut sepatu kets warna biru hitam sasuke ke sebuah terowongan ukuran remaja dibawah bangunan seluncur didepannya.

Biasanya terowongan itu digunakan untuk bermain petak umpet oleh anak-anak kecil. Lubang itu cukup besar dan bisa dimasuki oleh orang dewasa.

Sasuke sampai di mulut terowongan bangunan seluncur itu dan terkesiap. Di dalam terowongan itu. Disana ada sosok pemuda berambut pirang.

Naruto.

Ya.

Naruto dengan badan ditekuk dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan didalam tangannya yang saling berpaut. Memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto." Mata hitam Sasuke membulat dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lubang terowongan. Tidak peduli lubang itu akan sempit jika diisi dua orang remaja tanggung. Dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya, tangan pucat itu terulur dan menarik tubuh si pirang ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Mmnnn, EH! Apa yang Kau-" Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya. Kaget setengah mati ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Pikirannya kalut dan mengira seseorang akan memperkosanya. Cukup sudah hari ini dia hampir diperkosa oleh kakak kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin ada hal mengerikan seperti itu lagi.

Tapi, seketika itu juga indra perasa dan penciuman Naruto menajam dengan aroma yang dikenalinya itu.

"S,asuke,," Naruto berkata terbata. Suaranya teredam oleh posisi wajahnya yang menghadap dada bidang Sasuke. Ya. Dari sanalah aroma mint itu hadir. Dari tubuh Sasuke.

Hangat. Naruto merasakan kehangatan disana setelah berjam-jam yang lalu hanya rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto tidak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Begitu juga Sasuke. Dia masih memeluknya. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafas halus dari Sasuke tepat diatas kepala Naruto.

'Apa ini mimpi' batin Naruto.

Dia tahu kalau Sasuke sangat membencinya. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke akan mencarinya, mendatanginya, bahkan memeluknya seperti itu.

'Apa aku sudah mati kedinginan dan membayangkan hal seperti ini'

"Dobe." Suara berat khas Uchiha bungsu menyadarkan Naruto kalau semuanya bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya bernada kesal. Tapi entah kenapa, -menurut Naruto, ada sedikit kelegaan disana.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan masih setengah sadar. Apalagi dengan pencahayaan yang seadanya dan sempitnya tempat mereka sekarang. Membuat jarak tubuh mereka bisa dihitung dalam centimeter.

"Apa kau ingin mati, dobe." Lagi. Kalimat sasuke bernada sinis.

"Jika ingin melakukan hal bodoh. Jangan membuat orang lain khwatir."

Entah kenapa, sedingin apapun perkataan Sasuke, terdengar hangat ditelinga Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Sasuke,,"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar. Entah karena terlalu senang karena Sasuke bicara padanya setelah berminggu-minggu ini tidak menanggapi kehadirannya atau tidak tahu bagaimana harus membuka obrolan. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan kata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan." Kalimat-kalimat pedas Sasuke masih berlanjut dan Naruto menikmatinya.

Hei. Sasuke bicara padanya. Untuk Uzumaki Naruto tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dirinya dibanding hal itu.

Dia rela jika harus kedinginan diatas tanah sampai kakinya beku jika hanya dengan cara itu Sasuke akan membuka mulut untuknya.

O yah. Naruto baru sadar kalau ternyaa Sasuke sangat khwatir padanya. SANGAT. Walaupun samar, tapi Naruto bisa melihat gestur Sasuke yang kaku tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat marah, lega, atau mungkin ingin menghajar Naruto yang telah membuatnya khwatir.

Sesungging senyum kecil terpatri diwajah Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu memeluk sasuke yang masih mendecih-decih sebal dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat kasar. Perlakuan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf, maaf Sasuke,, aku membuatmu khwatir."

.

.

.

Pagi hari keesokkan harinya. Baik Mikoto dan Fukuga masih memasang tatapan menyelidik pada dua orang berkepala pirang dan hitam dihadapan mereka.

Setelah pulang hampir jam dua belas malam dengan alasan belajar bersama -yang tidak diterima oleh kedua orang tua itu- pagi ini mereka bersikap seperti biasa.

Tapi ada yang aneh diantara mereka berdua. Jika setiap harinya Naruto akan diam dan hanya bicara pada pasangan Uchiha, kini pemuda bersurai pirang itu akan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto membantu Sasuke menata sarapan mereka.

Si bungsu sendiri tetap dengan wajah setoicnya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Fukuga dan Mikoto bisa melihat kalau dibalik wajah dingin anak bungsunya, diam-diam Sasuke terlihat menikmati perlakuan Maruto. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang akan menanggap Naruto 'hantu '.

Masing-masing dalam pikiran suami istri itu hanya berisi pertanyaan ' apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka berdua'

"Ehem." Fukuga berdehem. Membuat Naruto yang tengah mencuri pandang pada Sasuke menatap tuan besar Uchiha.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian semalam kembali terulang. Aku ingin kalian langsung pulang ke rumah jika tidak ada urusan yang ada hubungannya dengan sekolah lagi." Fukuga berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Ha'i, paman Fukuga. Maafkan ak- eh kami." Naruto berkata dengan mimik menyesal. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat pasangan baik hati itu khwatir. Mereka bahkan hendak menelpon polisi jika semalam mereka tidak langsung pulang.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan tetap tenang dengan omelet telur dengan saus tomat didepannya. Bagaimanapun itu salah Naruto. Begitu pikirnya.

"Maa, maa,, kami mengerti. Anak muda memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi lain kali kalian harus pamit dulu. Wajar kan kami cemas karena kalian tidak mmberitahu kami kemana kalian pergi." Mikoto berkata ramah.

"Ha'i" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Diam-diam, kedua suami istri itu menghela nafas lega.

Entah apa yang dilakukan kedua anak itu semalam, yang jelas mereka bersyukur karena aura dingin seperti biasa dari sasuke ketika berkmpul seperti ini hilang begitu saja.

Entah kenapa, saat ini, rasanya lebih hangat.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran kakak kelas tidak tahu diri itu."

"Mendokusai."

Naruto faceplum. Jam istirahat baru saja berdering dan ketiga temannya langsung mendatanginya. Tanpa aba-aba dan langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini itu.

"Hehehee.." Naruto malah senyum-senyum geje.

Giliran ketiga temannya yang faceplum melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Naruto apa dia menghajarmu sampai babak belur?" Kiba bertanya dan langsung dijitak Shikamaru. Jika Naruto dihajar sampai babak belur tidak mungkin tidak ada bekas luka diwajah dan tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja teman-teman, sebenarnya ..

Naruto menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke menolongnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak dan kejadian di taman saat Sasuke menemukannya minus adegan peluk-pelukan mereka.

"... Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak dianggap 'angin' lagi oleh si teme." Naruto mengakhiri dengan cengiran lebar.

Gaara dan Kiba menjitak kepala pirang itu bersamaan.

"Itaitaita... Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Naruto mengerutkan kening kesal.

"Kau bersikap bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat kami khwatir." Kiba berkata sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Kiba menelpon rumah Uchiha dan kau belum pulang malam kemarin." Gaara cerita.

"Uchiha juga mengirim email padaku dan menanyakannmu. Ck." Shikamaru berkata dengan wajah malas biasanya.

"Maaf,," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memasang wajah menyesal.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto sebentar.

Senyum lebar terkembang dibibir Naruto.

"Terimakasih, semua.."

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdering beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto berjinjit untuk melihat seseorang diantara puluhan siswa yang keluar gerbang akademi Konoha Gakuen. Hanya satu orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Pemuda dengan wajah setoicnya dan rambut raven.

Sosok itu belum terlihat. Kini lautan siswa itu berangsur-angur mulai sepi dan hanya satu dua orang yang melewati gerbang.

Naruto hampir menyerah dan menyangka mungkin Sasuke sudah pulang duluan, atau ada urusan dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, seketika itu juga mata saphirenya menatap sosok yang telah dinantinya.

"Sasuke." Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan semangat bocah SD. Terlihat sangat kekanakan.

Senyumnya terpapar lebar. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya surut.

Sosok itu kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi tidak sendiri, seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yelah bersamanya. Berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih.

'Ah, mungkin dia pacar Sasuke, kenapa aku bodoh sekali,'

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Merasa sangat bodoh dan memalukan. Hari ini dia memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang bersama. Hanya keinginan kecil itu yang ada di otaknya sejak pagi. Tapi kemudian merasa bodoh karena tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke akan pulang sendirian.

"Eh,,? Ada apa?" Si rambut pink berkata.

Wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Aku hanya, uh- apa kalian akan pulang bersama?"

Baka Uzumaki. Pertanyaan bodoh. Jawabannya pasti tentu saja. Memang apa lagi.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian wajahnya merona dengan sendirinya.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami Naruto-kun?" Kali ini si rambut pink bertanya. " Tidak apa-apa kalau mau ikut pulang bersama kami. Ayo."

.

.

.

Pasangan didepan Naruto terlihat sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya hanya si rambut pink yang Naruto tahu bernama Haruno Sakura yang bicara, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan diamnya Sasuke. seperti audah terbiasa dengan perlakuan si raven. Dia terus bercerita entah apa dan terlihat menyenangkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan dibelakang mereka seperti orang bodoh. Dia menydarinya. Seharusnya ditolak saja tadi penawaran Sakura untuk pulang bersama.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpaku pada jalan dibawah kakinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau mengajariku kan ? PRku susah sekali aku tidak mangerti." Malam harinya Naruto datang ke kamar Uchiha bungsu yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan PRnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto kembali memanggil namanya.

Belum ada reaksi. Si pirang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke menatap sasuke dengan perasaan was-was.

Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi sasuke tidak bicara padanya.

'Apa dia marah karena aku mengganggu acara pulang bersama pacarnya tadi' pikir Naruto. Mata birunya meredup. Ditatapnya buku bahas inggris diatas pahanya yang terekspose karena hanya memakai celana pendek.

Naruto tidak ingin sasuke bersikap seperti dulu lagi. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke bicara padanya dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

"PR apa. Dasar dobe. Kenapa tidak kau buka bukumu jika ingin belajar."

Naruto tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanya. Sasuke menatap sekilas padanya dan kembali pada buku didepannya. Mata biru langit itu kembali berbinar. Senyum lebar mengerutkan tiga garis halus dipipi kiri kanannya.

"Ha'i"

Naruto menjawab semangat dan langsung berhambur disamping Dasuke.

"Aku duduk dimana te-eh Sasuke."

"Kau berdiri saja dan aku akan menjelaskannya sekali. Kau duduk disini setelah aku menjelaskan" Sasuke berkata sambil merapikan bukunya. Prnya sudah selesai dikerjakan. Naruto memandang takjub.

" ." Dengan sigap Naruto membuka bukunya dan menyodorkannya dihadapan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu membaca sekilas kemudian meraih pensil.

"Ini, kau tinggal membuat ide cerita dari setiap paragraf.." Uchiha bungsu mulai menjelaskan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke buku itu dengan posisi membungkuk.

Sangat dekat dengan buku dan dekat juga dengan wajah Sasuke.

Dari dekat, Naruto bisa melihat setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke dengan wajah pucatnya. Mata hitamnya terpaku pada baris-baris bahasa yang Naruto kurang pahami. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak memberi penjelasan. Sesekali alisnya menukik bertaut-terlihat sedang berpikir.

".. Kau sudah mengerti kan." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Membuat kedua iris mata itu bertemu. "Dobe"

Hah. Naruto terlalu asik memperhatikan wajah Sasuke sampai-sampai dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke jelaskan beberapa detik yang lalu. Bagaimana mengerti mendengarkan pun tidak.

"Sasuke, ehhh?" Naruto buru-buru melihat ke arah bukunya. Merasa bodoh. Wajahnya panas dan memerah.

Sign- Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Gomene.." Naruto menggigit bibir.

Sasuke bangkit dri kursinya dan berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Kau coba kerjakan. Aku sudah menjelaskannya."

"Ehhh? Tapi te- mm maksudku Sasuke,,, aku belum mengerti."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah menaikan kaki untuk berbaring diranjang. Tidak menjawab.

Naruto menatap buku tebal diatas meja dengan kening berkerut. Dia sama sekali tidak nengerti bahasa itu. Bahasa inggris. Naruto hanya tahu kata 'yes' atau 'no' saja yang mudah dipahami artinya. Selebihnya, dia lebih memilih untuk puasa ramen seminggu daripada harus menghadapi kalimat-kalimat ruwet bahasa inggris yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang telah berbaring memunggunginya.

Ruangan itu kini sepi.

Naruto mendekati ranjang Sasuke dan menaikan sebelah kakinya.

"Sasuke. Maafkan aku,," Naruto berkata. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto lagi dengan sedikit bergetar.

Tubuh pemuda raven itu bergerak. Dengan enggan dipaksanya tubuh tegap itu untu duduk.

Mata hitam itu sedikit terbelalak ketika menyadari mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

'Jangan' pinta Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan menangis." Suara berat Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Dia benar-benar heran kenapa setiap kali didepannya dan Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya, Naruto akan memasng wajah itu. Wajah yang menahan tangis. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat pemandangan Naruto yang seperti itu. Naruto yang ia kenal selalu tertawa lebar dengan sikap keras kepalanya yang over dosis.

"Kemari lah." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Naruto beringsut mendekati pemuda raven dan tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf. Aku melamun.. Aku sibuk memperhatikan wajahny jadi ak-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan merutuki kejujurannya. Wajahnya terasa semakin panas dalam dada si Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." Sasuke tiba-tiba OOC. " tapi kau harus mendengarkan jika aku sedang bicara."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku. Apalagi tadi saat pulang sekolah tadi aku mengganggu waktumu dengan pacar-"

"Sakura bukan pacarku." Sasuke memotong. "Jika kau ingin pulang bersama kenapa tadi pagi tidak bilang."

"Mm, aku,, - aku malu. Aku takut kau akan menolak."

" kenapa tidak kau coba dobe."

"Hah? Aku kan malu teme." Naruto membalas.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan meraih wajah tan milik Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa harus malu. Apa sampai seperti itu kau mengagumiku."

"Ap- apa?! Aku tidak,-" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri. Sasuke tetap menahannya supaya wajah dengan mata biru indah itu tetap berada di fokus mata hitamnya.

"Hmm lalu apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Nadanya semakin dalam dan sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah layaknya tomat matang.

Yap. Sasuke menyukainya. Ekspresi Naruto itu.

'Brengsek, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi' batin Sasuke. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada si pirang. Lalu dikecupnya sekilas bibir yang sejak tadi menggoda iman si Uchiha bungsu.

Perlakuannya sukses membut Naruto membelalak terkejut.

"Sasuke apa yang-"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Nada bariton itu kembali terdengar.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Mmm, aku,," Naruto salah tingkah.

"Huh. Aku pikir kau suka." Sasuke menjauhkan kaepalanya dan melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Ambil buku PRmu kemari. Aku akan mengajarimu sekali lagi."

"Mm,, hah ? baik." Dengan agak kaku. Pemuda pirang itu turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil buku tugasnya diatas meja. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

Diam-diam diatas ranjang Sasuke tersenyum.

'Dasar dobe'

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dihalaman belakang sekolah. Tangannya direntangkan dan matanya terpejam.

'Kenapa teme melakukan hal itu'

Hembusan nafas panjang menemani pikiran kalutnya.

'Ah brengsek. Kenapa aku memikirkan ciuman itu terus.'

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frutasi.

Sejak insiden ciuman itu tiga hari lalu, diotaknya masih tergambar jelas sampai hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menciumnya. Bukankah dia membenci Naruto. lalu untuk apa perlakuan itu.

Ah. Si pirang itu benar-benar galau.

Jika di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto bisa bersikap normal seperti biasa. Apalagi Uchiha bungsu terlihat masih sama dengan sikap dingin dan wajah setoicnya. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Well. Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya terjadi ciuman.

Ciuman di bibir.

Oh Naruto yang polos tidak bisa menyimpulkan kalau semua itu bisa dibilang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dalam pikiran sucinya. Ciuman dibibir bisa diartikan berbeda dan biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Beda dengn ciuman dikening atau pipi.

Apa Sasuke memang selalu mencium orang dibibir. Pikir Naruto polos.

Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar aneh ketika mengingatnya.

Uh.

Naruto guling-guling diatas rumput.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kabar yang sedikit mengejutkan datang dari Fukuga dan Mikoto yang akan pergi keluar negeri. Fukuga ada urusan pekerjaan semetara Mikoto bertugas untuk menamani suaminya.

Jadilah hanya Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal berdua dirumah besar itu.

"Akan ada orang yang membersihkan rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kalian tidak sendiri." Kata Mikoto sebelum mereka berangkat.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke.

"Ingat Sasuke. Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti Naruto lagi." Tambahnya. Membuat Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke tersipu malu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Setelah itu, mereka memberi sedikit wewejangan lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Paling lama seminggu Naruto, kita pasti kembali." Mikoto berkata lembut ketika melihat wajah sedih Naruto.

"Iya, paman dan bibi hati-hati dijalan yah. Nanti telpon jika sudah sampai disana." Naruto berkata kekanakan. Mikoto mencium pipi anak itu dan mengusap kepalanya perlahan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke disebelahnya.

'Dasar. Aku kan bukan bocah lagi. Memang si dobe itu.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati ketika mendapat perlakuan ayah dan ibunya. Baginya, bukan hal baru ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya karena urusan pekerjaan. Beberapa kali Sasuke tinggal sendirian sebelum Naruto datang ke rumah Uchiha.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik kalian berdua. Dan jangan bertengkar." Fukuga mengakhiri acara perpisahan sementara yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ehem, ehem ..

Yataaaa,

Akhirnya selesai #apaan selesai masih ada TBC tuh (`3`)

Hehehee ~~ gomeneee Readers, harus bersambung lagi kaya sinetron tersanjung (?)

Blue ngerti ni fic abal, tapi Blue harap jangan kecewa yang sama chap 2 skrng yang mungkin ga sesuai harapan Readers, masalah Typo Blue yakin masih gentayangan dimana-mana, trus kata-katanya mungkin ada yang aneh atau salah.

Yap, semoga chap depan bisa Blue bikin lebih cepet :D

Arigataou buat Reader, Silent Readers and terutama Reviewers yang udah buang-buang waktu buat baca fic geje Blue ini~~

R&R plisssss

*chuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Umm ~~

Blue pengin nangis T_T

Demi apa Blue salah nulis nama bokap Sasuke dari Fugaku ke Fukuga (ya ampun Blue ko jadi inget ikan fugu yang jadi iklan di tipi #pundung)

Demi apa Blue ngrasa amatir tingkat dewa #emang iya

Demi apa kau sayang padaku~~

Demi apa kau cinta padaku~~

Demiki-

Stop! Apaan ini ko Blue malah nyanyi #biasa penyakitnya kambuh XD

Oke. kesalahan Blue kemarin mohon dimaafkan ya Minaaa, maklum lah Blue masih amatir *disharingan bokap Sasu #eh emang bokap Sasu bisa Sharingan juga *kepo

Yup. Lupakan kejadian diatas. Ketemu lagi sama pengetik abal bin geje Blue-desu :*

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat para reviewer yang masih setia buat baca, n ngasih kritik plus sarannya *hug n kiss :*

Silahkan dibaca Chap 3 yang Blue bikin dengan penuh cinta untuk Sasunaru :*

**Look at Me, Teme!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (Oom jahat ih, kapan dong dianjutin komiknya, masa Sasu ditusuk si sama kakek madara *Blue nangis (semoga ntar Naru yang nolongin, aamiin) #obsesi baca komik asli yang bikin frustase)**

**Rating: T eh salah, kayanya semi M deh soalnya ada sedikit adegan yang umm, 'nganu' *Blue tutup muka**

**Genre: Forever Romance untuk Sasunaru :*, Kayanya lebih condong ke Drama geje model roman picihan *plakk**

**Warning: Mungkin dibagian akhir chap ada sedikit _itu__, _AU, semoga ngga OOC, semoga alur ga kecepetan, Typo(s)/misTypo(s) keknya masih betebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan Blue X)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru lah, yang lain, ummm .. Blue masih mikir XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Flame**

* * *

Rumah keluarga Uchiha lebih sepi dari biasanya. Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu setiap apa yang dikerjakannya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang, Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati kesendiriannya karena ada makhluk pirang yang selalu mengganggu ketentramannya dengan tingkah dan suara cemprengnya.

"Sasuke. Siapa yang akan membuat makan malam kita?" Tanya Naruto ketika si Uchiha bungsu tengah sibuk membaca buku dbangku taman belakang rumahnya.

"Beli saja." Sasuke menjawab pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Heh? Mmm, kalau beli boros teme, bagaimana kalau kita masak."

"Aku akan keluar nanti. Terserah padamu kau ingin masak atau pesan." Sasuke berkata dingin.

Sejak tadi Naruto terus berceloteh menanyakan ini itu.

"Huh. Jadi kau tidak ingin makan dirumah." Tanya Naruto pendek.

"Hn."

Diliriknya si pirang yang tengah cemberut. Huh. Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika pemuda raven itu ingin menghindari Naruto. Semenjak insiden ciuman waktu itu. Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ah . Salahkan Naruto yang pasang wajah seperti akan menangis waktu itu

Jika bukan karena wajahnya yang mengundang itu, Sasuke tidak akan nekat memeluk si pirang untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan pelukan itu berujung pada ciuman singkat. Dibibir pula.

Demi dewa Jashin yang entah dimana Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan extreme itu. Dia yakin kalau Naruto pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Tapi hey. Si pirang itu malah semakin agresif dan lebih sering bicara padanya.

Saskue tidak terima. Tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan si dobe. Pemuda raven itu akan menjaga jarak wajar supaya Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dan melakukan kontak fisik.

'Sialan. Aku masih normal.' Pikir Sasuke geram menyadari ketertarikannya pada Naruto.

'Ingat Sasuke. Kau membencinya. Kau tidak boleh berbalik dan menyukainya. Apa kau lupa kalau hampir empat bulan keberadaan anak itu dirumahmu kau tidak menganggap kehadirannya, dan baru beberapa hari ini kau 'melihatnya?' Ayolah, tidak mungkin hanya beberapa hari yang masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, kau berbalik menyukai si dobe itu'

Sasuke perang batin.

"Aku akan memasak Sasuke. Nanti kau makan yah. Aku akan membuatkan untukmu juga." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berderap pergi.

'Sial' Sasuke menutup bukunya dan memijit keningnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Walaupun Naruto bilang ingin memasak dan memang si pirang itu melakukannya. Sasuke tetap pergi keluar. Dia akan bertemu Neji dan Sai untuk sekedar hangout keluar dan mencari kesenangan sendiri. Pagi harinya Naruto tidak marah. Dia menyapa Sasuke seperti biasa dan membuatkan omelet telur dengan saus tomat kesukaan sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu memakai apron. Seragam sekolahnya tersembunyi dibalik apron berwarna oren entah milik siapa.

"Nee, Sasuke. Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama yah." Ajak Naruto diantara acara sarapan mreka.

Sasuke memasukkan sepotong omelet ke dalam mulutnya dan tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan membuat sup tomat atau apapun makanan yang kau suka." Naruto berkata dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Maaf dobe. Tapi hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku akan pergi lagi bersama temanku." Sasuke berkata tenang.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang." Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Aku akan pulang malam. Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Lagipula mungkin aku akan makan di luar lagi." Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet kecil berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau mau berangkat bersama tidak."

"Umm, iya, sebentar," dengan terburu-buru Naruto memakan makananya.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampi kau selesai." Sasuke berkata acuh tak acuh. Rona merah menghampiri pipi Naruto yang tergembung berisi omelet.

"Ha'i, " Naruto bergumam pelan.

Ah. Jauh dalam hati si raven. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Naruto memang manis.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau hanya berdua dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara.

Seperti biasa. Saat istirahat mereka akan berkumpul di kafetaria untuk menikmati makan siang.

"Umm, sepi sih. Apalagi Sasuke pergi terus setiap malam."

"Kau menginap saja dirumahku." Kiba menawarkan. Shikamaru membuka matanya yang sejak tadi mengantuk. Lebih lebar.

Kiba tidak memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Shikamaru.

"Hehe, maaf Kiba. Aku tidak bisa. Paman dan bibi melarangku main setelah pulang sekolah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu."

"Heh ? Tapi Sasuke bisa keluar seenak jidatnya." Kiba protes.

"Mmm, " Naruto menggaruk keningnya. "Aku tidak bisa seperti teme, aku tidak ingin membuat paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto khwatir lagi."

Kiba terlihat kecewa. Dimajukannya bibirnya dan bersedekap tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian saja yang main kerumahku?" Naruto memberi ide. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya kecewa.

"Hmm, boleh juga." Kata Gaara sambil mengusap dagu.

"Sippp, ide bagus." Kiba kembali ceria.

"Hehehee" Naruto hanya nyengir lebar .

Sementara Shikamaru menutup matanya lagi.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara datang ke rumah Uchiha.

Sepanjang mereka disana, Sasuke tidak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya pulang, Naruto masih mendapati kamar Sasuke yang kosong. Dia ingat kalau hari ini Sasuke ada acara bersama teman-temannya.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berderap menuju dapur untuk memasak.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan hampir pukul 10 ketika Sasuke sampai dirumah. Suasananya terlihat sepi.

'Apa si dobe itu sudah tidur?'

'Cih, kenapa aku harus peduli'

Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

'Padahal tadi pagi dia bilang ingin membuat makan malam tapi apa? Sekarang dia-'

Pikiran Sasuke terputus ketika melihat sosok pirang tengah tertidur dikursi meja makan. Kepalnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

Sementara di atas meja makan itu, terdapat makanan yang belum tersentuh. Ada telur gulung, sop tomat, onigiri dengan bentuk segitiga aneh karena tidak mirip segitiga, salad dengan banyak tomat didalamnya.

_Crap_. Sasuke beku ditempat. Masih ingat tadi pagi bagaimana Naruto bilang akan menunggunya pulang.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang terlihat pulas.

Sedikit menyesal telah membuat si pirang itu menunggu sampai tertidur seperti itu.

"Dobe." Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto yang terbalut kaos orange tipis.

"Hoi. Naruto, bangun." Sasuke mengguncang pelan.

"Mnnn. Suke,," Naruto terbangun dan menegakan tubuhnya. Diusapnya kedua mata saphire itu dengan punggung tangannya lalu mengerjapkam mata beberapa kali.

"Gezz. Kau ini." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya.

"Haaaa?! Jam berapa ini Sasuke. Sial, aku ketiduran." Naruto kembali mengucek matanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Digesernya kursi tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Maaf, uhh, pasti makannya sudah dingin sekarang." Naruto menatap dengan pandangan sedih. Sudah susah payah dia membuat semua itu.

Awalnya Sasuke berencana untuk menyuruhnya tidur, tapi matanya terpaku pada jari-jari tangan si pirang yang ditempeli banyak plester.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Hn. Apa kau memasak ini untuku?"

"Eh, mm, iya,," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan memakannya. kebetulan aku belum makan." sasuke berkata datar.

"Ehhh,, benarkahhh?" Mata biru Naruto membulat.

"Hn."

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menghangatkannya." Naruto berkata sambil bangkit dan buru-buru memanaskan makanan di atas meja itu. Sasuke menatap kepergian si blonde dengan sedikit senyum. Sadar kalau wajah tan itu memerah karena dirinya.

Dibiarkannya Naruto menyiapkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

"Kau belum makan juga dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah bolak balik dari meja makan ke dapur.

"Umm." Dia menjawab singkat dan terlihat lebih sibuk.

Ah. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa malam ini akan menjadi makan malam pertamanya yang berbeda. Berbeda karena sosok pemuda pirang polos dan keras kepala telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya selama ini.

Lagi-lagi senyum tipis samar muncul di wajah stoic seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang sibuk apa sih?" Seorang berambut merah dengan tanda _'ai' _dikeningnya mendapati Naruto yang sejak tadi asik berkutat di perpustakaan.

"Huwaaaa.. Gaara." Naruto panik dan langsung menutup buku dihadapannya. Tapi sayang sekali Gaara masih bisa melihat dengan jelas judul dan gambar buku yang tengah ditutup-tutupi Naruto.

"Kau belajar masak?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Hehehe.." Naruto nyengir sambil menggruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hah. Kau ini benar-benar,," Gaara menghela nafas. Memaklumi kelakuan si pirang.

"Nee Gaara, aku hanya ingin Sasuke tidak keluar rumah. Mau tidak mau aku kan harus masak."

"Aku mengerti." Gaara menjawab pendek.

"Mungkin minggu ini aku akan mengurangi jatah ramen ku, aku juga akan pulang bersama Sasuke. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidk bersama kalian."

'Plukk' Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Kami mengerti, kau tidak perlu kaku begitu. Kami akan senang jika kau juga senang,,"

"Wakatta,,"

.

.

.

Malam ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Berkali-kali Uchiha Sasuke mencoba memejamkan mata dan terlelap tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya belum mengizinkan untuk beristirahat.

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Sasuke,," terdengar sebuah suara setelah pintu terbuka.

Sasuke berdecak dalam hati.

'Mau apa lagi anak itu, sudah memaksaku sepanjang malam dirumah dengan makanan yang dibuatnya terus memaksaku untuk mengajarinya PR bahasa inggris, sekarang apa,'

"Ada apa dobe" Sasuke berkata sambil tetap dalam posisi meringkuknya, membelakangi Naruto.

"Nee, Sasuke apa aku boleh tidur disini. Aku ,,"

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Hujan angin bersamaan dengan petir yang terus berlangsung di luar samar terdengar didalam ruangan kamar yang telah remang-tanda si empunya sudah ingin tidur dan tidak ingin melakukan aktifitas lagi.

Dilihatnya si blonde yang memakai celana pendek dan kaus berwarna orange sambil membawa sebuah guling. Tatapannya mencuri-curi pandang antara Sasuke dan lantai dibawahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau takut pada suara hujan itu dobe."

"Ap- apa bukan begitu teme. Aku hanya,-"

"Apa kamarmu kurang luas atau bagaimana."

"Bukan" Naruto memotong. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika hujan."

Sasuke memutar mata.

"Hn. Terserah padamu." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali berbaring.

Naruto yang masih berdiri didekat pintu perlahan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kata Sasuke sambil berdecak. Tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar bodoh.

Naruto yang hendak berbaring di sofa hitam kamar Sasuke berhenti. Kemudian menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan tidur disitu dobe. Disini saja. Itu bukan untuk tidur."

"Ehh?"

"Mau tidur disini tidak?"

Dengan patuh bagai anak anjing Naruto beringsut mendekati ranjang sasuke.

"Aku tahu tidurmu berantakan. Tapi pengecualian jika tidur disini." Sasuke berkata sambil membalikan badan. Memunggungi Naruto.

.

.

Selimut tebal milik Sasuke terasa lembut dan hangat ketika benda itu menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Rona hangat terasa dari pipi hingga telinga wajah tannya.

"Teme, trimakasih."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Posisinya masih memunggungi naruto.

"Oyasumi Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang lembut tapi menusuk membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Leher dan wajahnya seperti tergelitik.

Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Pemandangan pertama adalah rambut. Ya . Rambut berwarna kuning. O yah. Sasuke sadar kalau semalam Naruto datang kekamarnya dan minta tidur bersama. Ok. Itu masih bisa dimengerti Sasuke. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah di cerna oleh otaknya yang baru bangun.

Naruto memang masih tidur di kamarnya, satu ranjang dengannya. Setahu si raven, mereka tidur dengan sedikit jarak. Dan bukan seperti ini.

Berpelukan. Tidak. Tidak.

Naruto yang memeluknya, yah walaupun tangan pucat Sasuke melingkar di pinggang ramping si pirang.

Tapi Sejak kapan?

Kepala Naruto terbenam didada Sasuke sehingga sebagian rambutnya mengenai leher dan wajahnya tadi -dimana rasa geli itu berasal-.

Posisi mereka miring dan terlihat nyaman satu sama lain.

Tapi tunggu. Sasuke tidak bisa mengizinkan rasa nyaman itu terus berlanjut. Digerakannya sedikit tubuh si raven untuk menghindar.

Naruto masih _stand by_ dengan posisinya. Bahunya masih teratur naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya.

Bisa saja Sasuke mendorong tubuh tan itu jauh-jauh. Tapi, ah. Sasuke tidak tega. Apalagi wajah Naruto benar-benar bagai malaikat karena terlalu polos.

Sasuke baru ingat jika Naruto tidur sangat berbeda ketika bangun. Sikap keras kepala dan cerewetnya akan hilang dan berganti dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Sasuke kembali bergeser untuk memberi jarak tanpa membangunkan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa terus ada di posisi itu jika tidak ingin akal sehatnya hilang.

"Mmnn, Suke .."

Terdengar Naruto bergumam pelan.

'Apa?'

'Kenapa bisa namaku yang disebut si dobe ini.'

Sasuke mulai berpikir macam-macam.

'Apa yang dimimpikan anak ini, sial, kenapa aku harus peduli ..'

"Naruto bangun." Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto. Sekali, dua kali.

"Mmm,"

Naruto terbangun. Awalnya reaksi anak itu terlihat terkejut, dia mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan berkali-kali. Mencoba bangun sepenuhnya.

"Selamat pagi Suke,"dia berkata pendek dengan sedikit senyum, lalu menguap. Didekatkannya kepala si pirang ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pipi berwarna pucat itu. Singkat. Hangat. Dan sedikit -basah.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau mandilah dulu." Kata Naruto segera sambil turun dari ranjang. Kaos berwarna orangenya turun sebelah dibagian bahu. Menampakan leher dengan warna karamel. Lalu sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Masih belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan si dobe tadi.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen

"Tentu saja. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir untuk makan ramen."

Suara khas itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang disekolah.

Naruto, dan Gaara berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kafetaria.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang bersama si Uchiha itu lagi."

"Hehehee, hari ini Sasuke bersama temannya."

"Oh."

"Aku harap Shika dan Kiba akan ikut," lanjut Naruto. "Jika tidak, pasti tidak akan seru, iya kan Gaar-"

Dukkk

Naruto terhuyung sedikit ketika seseorang menabraknya. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka bertabrakan.

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender serta seorang pemuda berambut hitam baru saja keluar dari kelas. Mereka memandang Naruto dan Gaara bergantian.

"Maaf." gumam Naruto.

Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab dan melewati mereka begitu saja. Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cih. Dia keluarga Hyuga dan Sai. Teman si Uchihamu."

"Ha? Mereka teman-teman Sasuke? Aku belum pernah tahu itu."

"Yeah, mereka itu termasuk dalam daftar orang terpandang dan idola sekolah."

Naruto mencerna perkataan Gaara.

Orang terpandang adalah keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar di kota ini. Keluarga mereka secara turun temurun merupakan keluarga terpandang dan bisa dibilang orang kaya.

"Kau mengenal mereka Gaara?"

"Huh. Untuk apa aku mengenal orang-orang sombong seperti mereka?"

Orang sombong. Catat Naruto. Gaara memang tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke, mungkin itu alasan pemuda berambut merah selalu dingin pada Sasuke bahkan kepada temannya.

"Sasuke tidak begitu buruk sih, menurutku." Naruto berkata.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan saudaramu." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah setoic.

"Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Apa benar anak itu yang selama ini kau anggap 'angin'."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya bersama kita."

Kali ini Uchiha megalihkan pandangannya pada Sai.

"Oh. Aku pikir kau tidak peduli padanya." Sai masih memasang wajah dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sai tertarik padanya." Kali ini Hyuga neji ikut bicara.

"Jangan langsung bicara jujur seperti itu neji."

"Kenapa. Kau yang bilang sendiri kan kalau kau tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu tadi."

Sasuke mendengarkan obrolan membosankan temannya tanpa minat. Wajah setoicnya tidak berubah. Tapi, ada satu sisi dimana mata hitam itu menatap Sai. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang serius dari sana. Sesuatu yang asli dari semua hal palsu yang dilakukannya.

"... Hei Sasuke, nanti kita pergi kan?" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika sudah merasa kalah berdebat dengan Sai.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sai tidak ikut berkumpul seperti biasa saat istirahat.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Sai berkata dengan senyum palsunya seperti biasa. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji yang hari ini ditemani pemuda berambut mangkuk bernama Rock Lee.

Bukan Uchiha namanya jika dia tidak tahu apa tang temannya lakukan. Saat pulang sekolah, dia langsung tahu kalau Sai menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di ruang lukis bersama Naruto.

Ternyata ucapan tertarik sai itu bukan main-main.

Entah kenapa ada gejolak luar biasa yang ingin Sasuke keluarkan. Perasaan kesal atau -marah yang aneh.

"Kita akan langsung ketempat biasa Neji." Sasuke langsung memberi perintah. Tidak peduli kalau sepulang sekolah Naruto sudah menunggunya karena tadi pagi mereka janji akan pulang bersama. Naruto juga akan membuatkan sup tomat kesukaannya.

Sasuke tidak menginginkan itu semua. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah pergi ke tempat biasa jika pemuda raven itu sedang bosan dan ingin bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

Diatas sofa ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, sesosok pirang terus menatap jam dinding di hadapannya. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan bibirnya mengercut.

Jam tujuh lewat dua belas menit ketika orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Sesekali matanya melirik pintu -berharap pintu itu akan segera terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke pulang.

'Ah. Apa teme lupa kalau hari ini makan malam bersama.'

'Tidak mungkin, pulang sekolah saja dia langsung pergi entah kemana,'

'Uh. Teme. Kau dimana sih.'

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara kunci yang diputar dari arah luar pintu langsung membuat Naruto bangkit terkejut dari duduknya. Dengan mantap kakinya berderap ke arah pintu depan rumah keluarga uchiha.

.

.

.

Setengah daun pintu terbuka ketika Sasuke hampir melangkahkan kakinya dan disambut oleh teriakan khas Naruto.

"Temee..! Apa-apan kau ini. Aku menunggu sejak tadi tau." Naruto cemberut. Digembungkannya kedua pipi yang menggemaskan itu.

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut dengan sambutan Naruto. Berteriak-teriak didepan pintu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Pemuda raven itu mengerti kalau saat ini Naruto sedang kesal. Tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dipasangnya lagi wajah stoic kebanggaannya seperti biasa.

"Hn."

Hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan acuh tak acuh kakinya melangkah ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Hn mu itu apa temee, sepulang sekolah kau kabur kan? Pergi tanpa bilang padaku? Lalu kau pulang tanpa wajah bersalah." Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya. Merasa ingin marah-marah pada si Uchiha bungsu yang telah meninggalkannya dan telah membutnya menunggu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Rencana awal Sasuke adalah pulang malam seperti biasa. membuat Naruto lebih kesal dari sekarang sepertinya menyenangkan baginya. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena Naruto pasti akan menunggunya sampai pulang, lagipula Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto tertidur di meja makan seperti waktu itu.

"Aku sudah makan. Kau makan sendiri." Sasuke berkata dingin. Dilemparkannya tas sekolah ke atas meja asal-asalan dan membuka kemejanya.

"Bohong. Kau sudah janji makan malam bersama hari ini teme." Naruto masih keras kepala.

"Sudahlah dobe. Aku ingin istirahat." sasuke membuka kancing terakhirnya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau makan. Bersamaku. Titik. " Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik tangan pucat itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Dobe sudah kubilang-"

"Tidak." Potong Naruto.

'Ck. kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan sih' batin Sasuke.

Dengan satu gerakan, ditariknya tangan tan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke apa yang-"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh tan itu ke atas ranjangnya dan mengunci kedua tangan Naruto di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya.

"Sasu-mmm"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Sas-hent- aakhh, Hnn ,,"

Disela ciuman sepihak itu, mata Sasuke membulat. Tidak menyangka hanya karena lidahnya memainkan bibir Naruto, pemuda pirang itu akan mendesah seperti itu. Sangat jelas kalau naruto belum pernah berpengalaman.

"Mmnn.."

Naruto masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tentu saja tubuh lebih kecilnya tidak mampu melawan Sasuke yang lebih kuat darinya. Apalagi Sasuke mengunci tubuhnya dengan kuat. menindihnya tanpa mengizinkannya untuk bergerak. Naruto hanya menggeliat-geliat dibawahnya.

Sasuke baru melepaskan ciuman panjang itu setelah benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Nafasnya terengah. ditatapnya Naruto yang lebih kekurangan nafas dibanding dirinya. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkabut sayu dan ada setitik air mata dikedua ujung saphirenya. Bibirnya terbuka ikut menarik oksigen dengan salvia yang membuat bibir merahnya berkilap basah dan sedikit bengkak.

"S-sasuke.." Bibir merah itu bergerak.

Sasuke terperanjat dan melepaskan cengkraman pada tangan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh ke ujung ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tangan kanannya.

'Ap-apa yang baru saja kulakukan.'

Sasuke hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Naruto. Tapi, kenyataannya dia hilang kendali. Jika saja kesadaran Uchiha muda itu hilang, pasti dia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto.

'Hei. Hei. Aku masih normal.'

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari kalau dirinya terangsang oleh si pirang itu. Apalagi suara desahannya yang-.

"Sasuke.."

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada disampingnya.

Pemuda raven itu tak bergeming. Tangan kirinya yang terkulai diatas ranjang diraih oleh Naruto.

Sasuke terperanjat kaget ketika tangan pucat dan dingin miliknya dikecup oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke aku menyukaimu." Kata Naruto sambil meletakan telapak tangan Sasuke dipipi tannya.

Mata Sasuke sontak membulat. Kali ini ditatapnya si pirang dengan serius.

'Tidak. Seharusnya dia marah dan membenciku. Berteriak kesal atau apa, bukan, bukan seperti ini.'

Tangannya masih dipipi Naruto.

'Dia tidak bercanda'

Jantung Sasuke terpompa lebih cepat. Telapak tangannya kembali dikecup oleh si pirang.

Desiran aneh dirasakan oleh pemuda raven. Menyadari kalau Naruto tengah mengundangnya. Mengundangnya untuk-

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan kembali menyerang Naruto. Bibirnya kembali dilumat. Tapi kali ini Sasuke melakukannya dengan lebih lembut, membiarkan Naruto membalas ciuman-ciumannya.

"Nnggghh." Naruto mendesah ketika bibir Sasuke berpindah ke lehernya dan menghisap keras. Memberikan tanda merah disana.

Walaupun Sasuke benci mengakuiny tapi suara Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila. O yah. Sasuke menyukai itu. Menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Naruto.

Tubuh bagian bawah mereka bereaksi. Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melihat rupa Naruto.

"Suke, suk'i" ucap bibir mungil naruto pelan. Samar, Bibir Sasuke ikut tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum.

"Naruto," gumamnya, lalu ditenggelamkannya lagi kepala si raven pada bahu dan leher Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya Naruto mencoba berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding kamar Sasuke dan memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Meringgis pelan.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambut basah. Handuk berwarna putih terkalung dilehernya. Tapi kemeja dan celana sekolahnya sudah lengkap.

Dengan cuek, Naruto melewati Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan cara berjalannya yang aneh.

Sasuke terpana, wajahnya memerah, lalu tawanya pecah.

"Pffttt, hahahaa.."

Naruto memberi death glare.

"Kau seperti penguin, dobe," sasuke masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang melakukan ini teme." Naruto berteriak padanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Dipaksanya kaki mungil itu menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih menertawakannya.

Ah. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak tahu kalau saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

* * *

Pyuhhhhh *menghela nafas lega

Apa ini, ko Blue ngaras bikin sinetron sih *histeris #pundung lagi

Gomene Mina, kalo chap sekarang malah tambah aneh bin geje. Tiba-tba SasuNaru udah begitu *ugh, terus kata-katanya mungkin masih ada yang salah atau kebalik #itu udah menjadi penyakit Blue

Et, tapi ngga ko, nanti bakal ada konflik lagi, ya pokonya perjalanan masih panjang, hahahaa ...

Udah deh kayanya Blue kebanyakan omong.

Thxs buat para Silent Readers, Readers, and Reviewers yang berkenan untuk memberi saran dan kritik buat fic Blue ini

R&R pliss ;)

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo~~

Blue-desu, kembali lagi di acara-

Oke. Lupakan yang diatas :3. Blue mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat Ripiuwers fic Blue ini. Semoga Blue bisa rajin abdetnya, eehehe. Kalo ada yang nanya, ih, Sasuke udah ngga benci Naruto? ko mereka udah um,, 'nganu', terus Naruto ko bilang suka sih ma Sasuke? Terus gimana lanjutanya?

Seribu maaf Blue ngga bisa jawab cz Blue sendiri ngga tau jawabannya #Ditimpuk komik ma bang Masashi Kishimoto/ikhlas :3. Yap, Tenang, semuanya pertanyaan pasti ada jawabannya, kalo ngga di chap sekarang, berarti chap depan, atau depannya, atau depannya lagi, depannya atau .. /ini udah kaya Mr. Krab XD/*abaikan pliss :3. Sebenernya Blue Cuma pengin nanya gimana kalau lagi bosen nulis, musti diapain biar nulis lagi/ lah ko jadi curhat/*maklum Blue masih amatir :-D

Udah deh, mending baca aja daripada dengerin curhata geje Blue :3

Enjoy ~~

**Look at Me, Teme!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: kembali ke T :3**

**Genre: Sasunaru itu pasti Romance, Drama geje**

**Warning: kayanya disini ngga ada warning deh ('3') *Blue pede luar biasa /apaan/ Typo(s)/misTypo(s), geje, OOC, semoga alur ga kecepetan, pokonya masih banyak kekurangan Blue *bungkuk dalem-dalem**

**Pairing: I don't know why, but Blue love SasuNaru :* #jadi pairing masih dimereka bedua :3**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

* * *

Seminggu sudah ketika suami istri uchiha pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan sudah seminggu juga sejak terjadinya insiden 'berjalan ala pinguin' Naruto.

"Ehhhh? Itachi- nii mau pulang besok ?" Seru Naruto takjub.

Pasangan Uchiha hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyambut kedatangan anak pertama mereka dengan antusias. Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda raven yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itachi ingin mengambil cuti beberapa hari disini. Dia ingin melihatmu Naruto, dan juga sepertinya dia rindu pada outotonya." Mikoto berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Anak raven itu hanya mendengus pelan.

Uchiha Fugaku yang sejak tadi menatap majalah didepannya melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Kedatangannya kemari untuk mengajarimu cara bekerja di perusahaan nanti. Jangan lupa Sasuke kau juga ambil bagian di Sharingan Corp."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku pikir itachi-nii ingin liburan disini? Atau bekerja?" Naruto bertanya polos.

Sharingan Corp. merupakan perusahaan besar. Naruto tahu itu. Uchiha itachi bertugas mengatur salah satu cabang perusahaan yang terdapat di luar negeri. Setahu Naruto, kakak Sasuke itu telah lama berada di Amerika sejak bangku kuliah hingga sekarang. Mikoto berkata kalau anak pertamanya akan pulang jika tidak ada pekerjaan berat atau libur nasional. Besok Itachi akan datang. Berarti pekerjaan Itachi tidak begitu berat.

"Tentu liburan termasuk didalamnya Naruto sayang, tapi Sasuke juga harus belajar banyak tentang perusahaan keluarganya. Kau tahu kan, paman Fugaku sudah tua, harus ada orang yang menggantikannya." Lagi-lagi Mikoto melirik Sasuke yang tetap sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

Kini pemuda pirang polos itu mengerti. Ingat kalau Sasuke termasuk pewaris yang nantinya akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan Sharingan Corp.

"Lalu, kapan Itachi-nii akan pulang?" Lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya.

"Mungkin sore Itachi sudah sampai dirumah, aku ingin kau dan Sasuke menyambutnya karena bibi akan ke rumah kolega paman Fugaku sampai malam. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ha'i" Naruto mengangguk yakin. Sementa Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

.

.

.

Sore berikutnya, hujan turun dengan lebat sejak siang. Uchiha Sasuke menatap layar televisi dengan bosan. Jika bukan karena kakaknya akan pulang hari ini dia tidak akan di rumah dan kurang kerjaan seperti sekarang. Tapi apa daya, kedua orang tuanya sudah mewanti-wanti supaya tidak ada yang keluar rumah sepulang sekolah.

Diliriknya jam didinding diatas televisi. Pukul 15.09. Sasuke meraih remot dan mematikan benda yang tengah menampilkan pembawa berita didepannya. Digerakannya badan dan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dimana si pirang tengah sibuk membuat kue untuk menyambut kedatangan Itachi.

'Jadi begitu, ibu menyuruh naruto masak hrti ini setelah tahu kalau pemuda itu bisa masak enak.' Pikir Sasuke. Merasa ibunya telah bersikap sedikit 'tega' karena menyuruh Naruto menyiapkan makan malam, sekaligus penyambutan kedatangan Itachi Hari ini. Padahal Sasuke berharap Naruto memasak hanya untuknya. Tapi, Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak berpikir sampai sana. Saat pulang sekolah tadi Naruto sempat mengajaknya untuk membuat kue bersama tapi langsung ditolak tegas oleh Uchiha bungsu.

'Cih, untuk apa aku repot-repot membuat sesuatu untuk baka-aniki itu'

Sasuke sampai di pintu dapur dan diam sebentar, menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya dan tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk panci di atas kompor. Diam-diam, Sasuke berjalan pelan dan meraih pinggang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya terlonjak kaget.

"Te-teme,, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang masak tahu?"

Sasuke tidak merespon protes Naruto. Dikecupnya leher Naruto yang langsung membuat pemuda tan itu bergetar.

"Sasuke hen-hentikan,,"

Sasuke masih memeluknya.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku, sebentar lagi Itachi-nii akan datang."

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut dengan antusias oleh si pirang dalam pelukannya, Sasuke mendecih dalam hati, digigitnya leher tan itu kembali.

"Ahh, -temee,," Naruto mendorong dengan sikunya.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan spatula jika kau terus menggodaku." ancan Naruto sambil berbalik menatap Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

Hening.

Suara ting dari microwave terdengar. Naruto berderap ke arah benda itu dan membungkus tangannya dengan sarung tangan untuk mengambil kue yang baru saja selesai dipanggang dalam oven.

"Uh, panas. Panas,," Naruto buru-buru meletakan seloyang kue pai di atas meja. Pemuda pirang itu melepas sarung tangannya dan mengambil piring bulat yang telah disiapkan untuk tempat pai itu. Sasuke tidak bicara, hanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat sibuk sendiri. Pandangan pemuda raven itu terlihat bosan.

"Nee, Suke,," Naruto membuka suara.

"Umm, Sasuke boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Hn?"

"Umm," Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu. "Apa sekarang kau tidak membenciku lagi?"

"M-maksudku, sebelumnya aku tahu kau begitu membenciku, bahkan kau tidak pernah melihatku Sasuke, tapi sekarang kau berubah. Apa artinya kau tidak membenciku lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tentu saja sekarang Naruto menganggapnya tidak membenci dirinya lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian pelukan, ciuman bahkan mereka telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

_Damn_. Sasuke lupa. Ya ampun. Bagaiman bisa dia melupakan bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya karena telah melakukan _itu _dengan seorang laki-laki. Ugh. Jika saja dia bukan Uchiha, pasti sekarang dia sudah mati kutu. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku membencimu lagi." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Bu-bukan begitu,," Naruto salah tingkah.

Tangannya yang sibuk mengolesi pai dengan krim berhenti sebentar. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mmm,, maksudku, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini, mengenai apa yang pernah kita lakukan waktu itu,," wajah Naruto semakin merah.

Ya ampun. Tidak tahukan Sasuke kalau saat ini Naruto tengah menahan malu. Dia begitu polos sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan kata _sex _yang menurutnya tabu.

"Tentang yang kemarin kita lakukan? Maksudmu tentang bercinta?" Sasuke berkata frontal.

Mata biru Naruto membulat dan memaku iris malam Sasuke. Mulutnya membuka, tapi tidak sepatah kaapun keluar dari sana.

"Ya, aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Maksudku, aku masih normal, begitu juga denganmu. Kau tahu istilah _bisexual_? Kira-kira seperti itu." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto polos.

Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Kau pasti mengerti dobe, kita sama-sama sedang dilanda nafsu waktu itu. Aku pikir alasanmu melakukan hal itu sama denganku, seperti- saling membutuhkan -kira-kira seperti itu- ." Sasuke angkat bahu.

Naruto terpana.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin didengar oleh si pirang. Tapi. Apakah itu benar? Sasuke melakukannya hanya karena dia sedang bergairah dan Naruto tersedia untuknya?

'Tapi, aku ingat jelas kalau aku mengatakan suka padamu' batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri. Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk melampiaskan hasrat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah termenung sambil mengolesi pai.

"Umm, tidak, aku pikir-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan.

'Aku pikir apa?'

'Aku pikir Sasuke melakukan hal itu karena dia menyukaiku'

'Tentu saja tidak bodoh'

'Apa yang kupikirkan?'

'Aku,,'

Suara mobil didepan rumah memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua orang itu yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sepertinya Itachi sudah sampai." Suara datar Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan panjang.

.

.

.

Ruang makan yang sebelumnya sedikit sepi, kini terasa lebih ramai dengan hadirnya penghuni baru, Uchiha Itachi. Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan anak pertama Uchiha sebelumnya. Walaupun Itachi sendiri sudah pernah melihat Naruto ketika masih bayi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini Naruto," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Fugaku dan Minato-ayah Naruto- merupakan teman akrab. Keluarga Uchiha pernah berkunjung kerumah Naruto ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Waktu itu Itachi masih berumur delapan tahun sementara Naruto masih bayi. Itu cerita yang Naruto tahu dari Mikoto. Wanita itu tidak bercerita lebih jauh karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto teringat lagi kepada orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat si blonde bersedih.

"Memangnya Naruto harus sebesar apa, apa kau tidak ingat kalau dia dan Sasuke lahir hanya berbeda tiga hari?" kata Mikoto

"Heh? benarkah, Aku dan te-maksudku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai cerita itu.

"Ya. Saat bayi kau sangat cengeng. Sementara Outoto lebih pendiam." Itachi berkata sambil melirik Sasuke . Pemuda yang dilirik sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan hangat diruang makan itu.

"Waah, aku boleh mendengar cerita selanjutnya Itachi-nii?" Kata Naruto kekanakkan.

"Hum, tentu saja. Aku masih menyimpan foto kalian berdua kalau tidak salah, nanti aku akan mencarinya dikamarku."

"Huh? Boleh aku membantu mencarinya." Tawar Naruto.

"Hmm, boleh saja, setelah makan kau boleh datang kekamarku."

Itachi dan Naruto mulai dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Fugaku berdehem. Memotong percakapan heboh mereka.

"Tenang saja Tou-san, tugasku untuk belajar bersama Sasuke tidak akan kulupakan." kata Itachi seperti mengerti arti deheman ayahnya.

"Hmm, Baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang,," kata Fukagu sambil memakan pai buatan Naruto. "Ini benar-benar enak." tambah pria tua itu.

"Hahahaa, aku pikir ini buatan Kaa-san,," kata Itachi.

"Umm, itu tidak sebanding dengan bikinan bibi,," kata Naruto merendah, wajahnya merona manis.

"Tapi ini memang enak Naruto, kau pasti sudah belajar banyak." Mikoto berkata sambil ikut mencicipi pai buatan Naruto.

Si pirang semakin tersipu. Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya -masih belum bicara-.

"Nee, Suke, kau mau mencicipi ini?" tawar Naruto sambil menyerahkan potongan pai di piring kecil yang sudah tersedia.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang." Sasuke berkata datar, bahkan lebih mendekati dingin.

"Umm,," Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Entah apa yang membuat Uchiha bungsu bersikap dingin begitu.

"Aku akan memakannya Naruto, kemarikan." Itachi mengambil tindakan ketika penolakan Sasuke tadi sempat membuat suasana sedikit kaku. Dengan patuh Naruto memberikan piring itu pada Itachi yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke sudah kenyang." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Sayang jika makanan seenak ini tidak dihabiskan," tambahnya.

Mata biru Naruto yang sempat meredup kembali berbinar.

"Itachi-nii jangan memujiku terus," kata si Blonde dengan wajah merona.

Ah. Wajah Naruto mudah sekali memerah ketika anak itu tersipu. Suasana kaku tadipun berangsur-angsur memudar.

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Itachi di rumah besar Uchiha. Naruto merasa ada teman baru. Apalagi, Itachi benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke. Itachi selalu menyambut Naruto dengan baik, Uchiha sulung itu tidak jengah sedikitpun dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan pertanyaan si blonde yang macam-macam.

".. Aku pikir di Amerika pasti menyenangkan," kata Naruto ketika Itachi baru saja selesai menceritakan kehidupannya disana.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung berderap ke kamar Itachi. Jika kemarin malam pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir itu bercerita tentang masa-masa bayi Sasuke dan dirinya. Kali ini Itachi bercerita tentang bagaimana hidup di Amerika.

"Kapan-kapan kau bisa kesana." kata Itachi ketika melihat mata biru Naruto menerawang.

"Benarkah?" tanya si pirang tidak percaya. Mata birunya berkilat senang.

"Aku yakin Tou-san pasti mengizinkan. Kau bisa kesana bersama Sasuke dan Kaa-san saat liburan." Lanjut Itachi.

Naruto memasang senyum lebar. Ditatapnya foto Itachi yang sedang berpose disalah satu tempat wisata disana. Pikirannya berkelana. Wajah tannya menatap polos kertas itu.

Diam-diam Itachi tersenyum. Naruto begitu polos. Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto dan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada anak pirang itu. Itachi yakin anak sepolos Naruto pasti tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal sehingga membuat orang lain membenci dirinya. Lalu, sebenarnya apa kesalahan Naruto pada adiknya. Sampai hari ini Itachi tidak pernah tahu. Yang dia tahu dari kedua orang tuanya hanya sikap Sasuke yang selalu dingin pada Naruto, Uchiha sulung itu juga ingat kalau orang tuanya pernah bilang beberapa hari lalu Sasuke bersikap sedikit terbuka pada Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setelah dua hari dirumah ini, Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke masih belum menerima kehadiran Naruto dirumah ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu aku,," setengah berlari, Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Karena asik bercerita dengan Itachi ketika sarapan tadi, Sasuke meninggalkannya dan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Teme, jangan berjalan cepat-cepat,," protes Naruto setelah sampai disamping si raven.

"Hn." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Nee, Sasuke, apa nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan ke kantor paman bersama Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto ketika nafasnya kembali normal.

"Hn." lagi-lagi hanya kata itu.

"Hmm, pasti masalah pekerjaan kan?" lanjut si pirang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya, akhir pekan nanti Itachi-nii akan mengajakku ke taman hiburan. Kau harus ikut Sasuke. Pasti lebih menyenangkan." Naruto sibuk bicara sendiri. Sementara Sasuke tidak mengubris. Dengan sengaja Sasuke mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Merasa sangat terganggu karena Naruto terus bicara.

"Nanti ajari aku PR bahasa inggris yah, hari ini ada pelajaran itu. Kakashi Sensei pasti akan memberikan banyak PR lagi," Naruto mengalihkan topik ketika Uchiha bungsu tidak kunjung membuka mulut.

"Kau mau kan Sasuke?"

Masih diam.

"Teme, aku sedang bicara padamu," kata Naruto merasa jengkel karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas semua perkataannya.

"Sasu-"

"Kau bisa diam tidak. Dasar parasit!"

Mata Naruto membulat. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Mata berwarna malam Sasuke memaku sebentar iris biru Naruto.

"Kau,," Sasuke berkata pelan -terlihat sangat jengah- "Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung ditempat.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Itachi tengah memeriksa email dilaptopnya. Kedatangannya kerumah ini memang sengaja dilakukan untuk berlibur. Sekretaris pribadinya telah mengurus semua pekerjaan yang belum selesai disana. Itachi tidak memusingkan semua itu karena Deidara-sekertarisnya- adalah seorang profesional. Walaupun disana tidak ada Itachi dia bisa menghandle semua permintaan klien. Sementara tugas Itachi selama liburan hanya memastikan kalau hasil kerja Deidara memuaskan seperti biasa.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Masuk." Kata Uchiha sulung lantang.

Sosok dengan rambut pirang menyembul dari daun pintu.

"Umm,, Itachi-nii, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Naruto? Oh, tidak.. Masuklah,," Itachi meletakan laptop diatas kasur dari atas pahanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto masuk. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm, aku- uh, sebenarnya aku ada tugas, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Aku ingin meminta bantuan Itachi-nii." Naruto berkata sambil mencuri-curi pandang antara wajah Itachi dan lantai dibawahnya.

"Tugas apa? Aku tidak janji bisa membantumu atau tidak, kau tahu, aku sudah lupa tentang pelajaran anak High School,," kata Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ini sih, sebenarnya mudah, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti artinya." Naruto masih bersikap ragu-ragu. Dia sama sekali belum beranjak dari dekat pintu.

"Kemarilah jangan berdiri disitu," perintah Itachi.

Naruto menurut, perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Uchiha sulung. Dikeluarkannya tangan tan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebuah buku tebal dan buku catatan tengah digenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Itachi membacanya.

Bahasa Inggris. Mau tidak mau, pemuda beronyx hitam itu tertawa. Wajah Naruto memerah. Terlihat sekali kalau dia memang lemah dalam pelajaran itu.

"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang bahasa ini, saat aku masih sekolah didesa. Mata pelajaran ini tidak ada. Maksudku ada, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti jika guru menjelaskan,," Naruto menjelaskan dengan gamang. Merasa sangat malu berterus terang dengan Itachi. Pemuda pirang itu yakin Itachi yang sudah tinggal lama di Amerika pasti sudah khatam tentang bahasa yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari disana.

"Haha, aku mengerti, kemarilah,," Itachi masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pikir tugas apa. Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Naruto berani menatap wajah Itachi langsung. Kakinya bergerak semakin mendekat dan akhirnya duduk disamping Itachi.

"Hmm, aku pikir kau akan mengerjakannya dengan Sasuke. Oh iya, kalian tidak sekelas ya, hmm tapi seharusnya mata pelajaran kalian sama." Itachi terlihat berpikir. Sama sekali tidak menyadari gestur Naruto yang kaku setelah Itachi menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar bukan?" tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya.

"Eh? Unn- aku tidak. Hanya saja teme- eh maksudku Sasuke tidak suka jika aku mengganggunya sementara dia sedang mengerjakan PR,,"

Ya. Itu alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi, jauh didalam hati pemuda pirang itu tersimpan banyak kesedihan. Parasit. Masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke berteriak tadi pagi padanya. Naruto merasa sedih. Tentu saja. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Sasuke mulai terbiasa padanya dan mereka bisa bicara normal. Naruto tidak tahu apa Sasuke pura-pura baik padanya atau apa. Dan tentang pelampiasan hasrat dan nafsu. Naruto juga masih memikirkannya. Ah. Apa Sasuke memang benar-benar bisa berbuat sejahat itu padanya. Apakah selama ini Sasuke memang hanya mempermainkannya?

"Naruto?" Kening Itachi berkerut ketika mendapati si pirang melamun.

"Ah- ya, maaf, aku melamun,," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Nanti aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Sasuke," kata Itachi seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto meredup.

"Umm, tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii, mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak suka kalau aku mengganggunya. Sasuke pernah bilang kalau aku sangat cerewet dan suaraku membuat telinganya sakit,,"

Entah kenapa kalimat Naruto yang diucapkan dengan polos dan sedikit ada nada sebal itu terasa sangat lucu ditelinga Itachi. Hah. Itachi menyadari kalau sebenarnya adiknya tidak begitu memenci Naruto. Sebaliknya, Sasuke diam-diam peduli pada Naruto. Jika tidak untuk apa Uchiha bungsu itu merasa terganggu dengan suara Naruto jika dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan detail. Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Itachi tanpa Naruto sadari.

'Hmm, Outoto, kau naif sekali'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto: " TBC itu Tuberculosis?"

Sasuke: "Cih, baka, bukan lah, TBC itu singkatan dari bersambung"

Naruto: "Bersambung?, terus huruf T sama C kepanjangannya apa ?"

Blue: *tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. "Udah, jangan ngebahas hal ngga penting deh, lagi kena block writer ni #pundung"

Naruto: "?" *ngga ngerti arti block writer. (maklum kan ngga ngerti bahasa inggris :3)

Sasuke: "Ck. Naruto dobe, penulis fic ini lebih super double dobe."

Blue: "Hee? Kenapaa?"

Sasuke: " Yang bener Writer's Block, pantesan suka salah nulis nama and ngebolak-balik kata. Payah."

Blue: *merasa terhina. "Itu unsur ketidak sengajaan."

Sasuke: "Payah. Sekali payah tetap payah" *ngeyel

#Blue naik darah, perang sama Sasuke. Sementara Naruto tetep masang muka imut bin lucunya. Tapi lama-lama kesel juga doi liat Blue sibuk ma Sasuke (ya ampun, jangan-jangan Naruto cemburu ma Blue ,, *bahaya nih)

Naruto: " Mending lanjutin Ficnya daripada berantem ngga jelassssssss" *Blue dirasengan Naruto

:3 :3 :3

Mind to Riview readers? :-)

Jaa, Nee

*chuu


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa~~

Blue Desu, apa kabar SasuNaru Lovers *hugkiss

Blue dateng lagi di chap baru. Arigato buat readers yang udah baca fic Blue ini, hoho *Blue seneng XD

Haloo ripiuwers, makasi udah ngasi saran,kritik, and semangat buat Blue *Blue tchintah kalian :-*, selamat datang juga buat yang baru baca :-D

#love kyuuu, Vianycka Hime, MizuKaze Naru, hanazawa kay, manize83, Axa Alisson Ganger, .5, fatayahn, , Namikaze Naruko Uchiha, , Harpaairiry, Kuto to Shiori, aurantii13, , versetta#

Makasi buat kalian yang baca chap sebelumnya. Kalo ada yang bilang kenapa sasu jahat banget di chap belakang itu Blue juga ngga tau, Tanya aja langsung sama Sasuke (?), hehee. Blue yakin, itu Sasu pasti kecepolosan ko, biasa, doi lagi PMS #kaga nyambung *dichidori Sasuke

Oke deh, dari pada Blue kebanyakan ciat ciat, mendingan langsung baca ^_^

Chapter 5

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

**Look at Me,Teme!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Ini murni Drama plus Romance untuk SasuNaru :-***

**Warning: Boys lope, geje, AU, Typo(s) yang tetep awet di fic Blue, mungkin OOC, dan segala warning lainnya**

**Pairing: SasukexNaruto *Ngga kebalik ya, Blue just love them**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

.

.

.

* * *

Walaupun Sasuke telah kembali menjaga jarak dan bersikap dingin padanya. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan tekad Naruto untuk tetap berkeliaran di sekitar pemuda raven itu.

Keesokan harinya Akademi Konoha sedang melakukan tanding basket dengan SMA Suna. Uchiha Sasuke termasuk dalam salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, gedung olahraga terlihat ramai karena pertandingan itu. Hampir tiga perempat penontonnya adalah perempuan.

Diantara kerumunan, sosok dengan rambut kuning mencolok ikut berdesak-desakan di depan pintu gedung olahraga.

"Ya ampun Naruto, maumu apa sih. Kenapa kita harus berdesak-desakan dengan para gadis." Suara kesal terdengar dari mulut Kiba.

"Aku ingin melihat Sasuke bertanding." Kata Naruto cuek.

Kiba menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Jika tahu akhirnya begini. Dia tidak akan mau mengikuti rencana bodoh Naruto untuk melihat pertandingan basket. Seharusnya tadi dia ikut bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru untuk pulang. Sumpah demi apapun, pemuda dengan tanda merah segitiga dikedua pipinya itu benar-benar heran. Untuk apa Naruto melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting ini hanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Apa dia tidak puas bertemu setiap hari dirumah dan disekolah. Kiba tidak habis pikir.

"Jika tahu begini. Lebih baik tadi aku pulang dan tidak menemanimu kesini." Kata Kiba kesal.

Langkah Naruto terhenti dan berbalik menatap Kiba. Sorot mata pemuda pirang itu meredup.

"Aku,, hanya ingin melihat sebentar,," kata Naruto lirih.

_Damn_. Kiba sama sekali tidak kuat jika harus menatap ekspresi Naruto itu - 'pupy eyes no jutsu' andalannya-.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti." mau tidak mau Kiba mengalah.

"Hehheehee,," Naruto hanya nyengir lebar –merasa menang.

Mereka berdua sampai di dalam gedung tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Di luar dugaan, ternyata tempat itu sekarang sudah penuh sesak dengan banyak sekali penonton. Sorakan serta yel yel terdapat dibeberapa sekumpulan orang yang membentuk grup untuk mendukung tim masing-masing. Naruto dan Kiba mendapat tempat dilantai dua dan harus bersaing dengan para gadis yang terlihat lebih 'ganas' dibanding di lantai satu yang sudah penuh sesak.

"Aku berani bersumpah ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat basket." Kata Kiba. Entah bicara pada siapa.

"Gooo Konohaaa!"

"Gooo Sunaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun,,"

Suara fangril mulai terdengar memekakan telinga. Naruto tidak menggubris semua itu sampai benar-benar bisa melihat pertandingan. Terdengar suara peluit ditiup keras dan sorak-sorai memenuhi aula gedung. Naruto mendapat celah sempit dan _stand by_ disana. Tiba-tiba saja melupakan sahabat berambut coklatnya. Mata birunya sibuk mencari sosok sang Uchiha. Disebelah kanan yang merupakan kubu Konoha telah berdiri lima pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian dengan posisi masing-masing. Naruto tidak tahu siapa-siapa mereka, yang dia tahu hanya Sasuke seorang. Well, sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa gadis-gadis selalu berteriak kegirangan ketika Sasuke memegang bola. Cara pemuda raven itu memainkan bola memang sangat lihai dan menakjubkan. Tidak berlebihan, tapi memang begitu kenyataaannya. Setiap gerakan, baik _dribble_, _lay up_, cara mengoper, semuanya seperti dilakukan dengan cara yang teratur, lembut dan sedikit –berkharisma. Naruto yakin itu sudah menjadi gaya Sasuke tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosok pemuda raven dan bola seperti sudah menyatu.

Sorak-sorai masih terdengar sementara Naruto ikut terlarut dalam permainan. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar telah melupakan sosok pecinta anjing -yang tidak lain adalah Kiba- yang kini entah berada di mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomen ne,," kata Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Disebrang sana, Kiba masih mendecih sebal.

"Aku sudah susah payah menemanimu dan kau melupakanku begitu saja. Kau jahat sekali Naruto."

Kiba masih tidak terima. Tentu saja. Masih jelas bagaimana tadi siang saat pertandingan dia tertelan oleh lautan gadis dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku benar-benar lupa Kiba .. Maafkan aku, salahkan para gadis-gadis itu dan pertandingan yang seru." Naruto berkata jahil.

"Huh, aku masih belum terimaa .. " Kiba berteriak gemas.

"Tenang saja, aku janji kalau ada PR matematika kau boleh menyalin tugasku."

Hening. Sepertinya Kiba tengah berpikir serius. Oh yah. Jika Naruto sangat lemah dimata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Kiba lebih lemah lagi jika berhadapan dengan Matematika. Penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Eh- tapi tunggu, Kiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku. Kita kan tidak sekelas bodoh."

"Hahaaa," seketika tawa Naruto pecah.

"Pokoknya aku belum memaafkanmu. Ingat ya. Besok kau harus melakukan sesuatu supaya aku mau memaafkanmu."

"Eh? Tapi-"

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telpon diputus sepihak. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Huh. Salahnya sendiri karena terlalu sibuk melihat Sasuke sampai-sampai dia melupakan Kiba dan membuat pemuda itu pulang terlebih dahulu dengan sejuta kesal.

'Hmm. Berarti besok aku harus minta maaf lagi.' batin si Blonde sambil meletakan gagang telpon.

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur, bermaksud untuk mengambil air putih karena haus telah adu mulut dengan Kiba. Ah. Naruto yakin kalau Kiba tidak benar-benar marah padanya, saat ini pemuda pecinta anjing itu hanya sedang kesal. Besok pasti dia bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Begitu pikir si pirang.

Sesampainya didapur, Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

"Sasuke,," sapa Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar, tapi bagi Naruto itu sudah cukup karena Sasuke mau menjawab sapaannya.

"Tim basketmu menang kan hari ini? Tadi aku melihat pertandingannya sebentar. Kau benar-benar hebat,," Naruto berkata dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah apel berwarna merah.

"Selamat yah,," Naruto berkata kekanakan. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mencari perhatian dari Uchiha bungsu. Dia melakukannya karena memang permainan Sasuke sangat bagus sehingga tim Konoha bisa mengalahkan tim Suna.

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar. Jika saja Naruto tidak sedang hati-hati dengan kelakuannya didepan pemuda itu, dia pasti akan protes dengan kata 'hn' Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini si pirang tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah lagi. Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas sementara Sasuke melewatinya untuk keluar dapur tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, langit mendung. Mikoto tengah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sebenarnya bisa saja keluarga Uchiha menyewa seorang koki. Tapi Mikoto lebih suka memasak sendiri untuk keluarganya. Dia hanya menyewa orang untuk mengurus rumahnya dan kebunnya. Serta seorang supir yang bertugas mengantarkan Fugaku kemanapun kepala keluarga itu pergi.

Suara dering telpon terdengar keras dirumah yang sepi. Mikoto mengelap tanganya yang basah dengan kain kering.

"Aduh, tiga anak itu kemana sih, selalu sibuk sendiri-sendiri." gumam wanita itu ketika menyadari tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengangkat telpon. Dengan tergesa wanita itu menuju pesawat telpon. Tangannya langsung meraih benda yang masih berdering berisik.

"Hallo,,"

"Ya, benar, disini kediaman Uchiha,,"

"..."

Sasuke muncul tepat ketika melihat wajah pucat ibunya dan tubuhnya gemetar. Telpon yang dipegang wanita itu dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja membentur meja kayu.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran sekaligus cemas. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga ibunya terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. Tubuh Mikoto bergetar hebat dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Narutoooo ,,,,," teriak wanita itu histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sasuke seperti mayat hidup. Raganya seolah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya memaku sosok yang tertutup selimut berwarna putih diatas ranjang.

"... Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.."

Samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara dokter dengan nada prihatin yang tengah berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

'Ini bercanda kan' batin Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajahnya kosong. Didekatinya ranjang rumah sakit dimana sosok pemuda pirang tengah berbaring disana. Sosoknya tidak bergerak. Matanya terpejam rapat sementara bibirnya seputih kapas.

"Naruto,," panggil Sasuke dengan suara serak.

'Iya, Naruto pasti sedang bercanda, seperti biasa. Kau memang suka usil, ya kan Naruto?'

'Kau pasti akan membuka matamu kan?'

'Dokter itu juga pasti berbohong kan?'

'Berani sekali pria brengsek dengan baju putih itu bilang kau sudah meninggal.'

'Ini bohong kan?'

Suara isak tangis Mikoto terdengar semakin keras ketika Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto. Warnanya tidak lagi tan. Tapi pucat. Kaku. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan disana. Dingin.

'Hei. Dimanakah kau menyembunyikan rona merah wajahmu Naruto?'

'Wajahmu akan langsung memerah jika kau sedang malu kan?'

Diam. Tubuh itu tidak membuat reaksi apapun. Padahal Sasuke berharap kalau Naruto akan mengagetkannya dan mengatakan, 'Kena kau, Teme' seperti biasa. Dengan cengiran lima jari dan wajah manisnya. Lalu tertawa sampai puas sementara Sasuke akan berdecak kesal.

'Ayo buka matamu' kembali Sasuke menyuruh dalam hati. Benar-benar sangat menginginkan mata beriris saphire bagai langit Naruto akan menatapnya. Tapi si pirang tetap terdiam.

'Naruto, kau tahu kan aku paling benci jika kau bercanda berlebihan?'

"Sasuke,," suara Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke. Tangan kanan kakaknya meraih bahu kiri Sasuke. Meremas pelan.

'Apa-apan kau Aniki. Kau juga sedang bersandiwara?'

'Bisa-bisanya kau mengikuti ajakan si dobe ini untuk mengerjaiku.'

Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus menelusuri setiap wajah Naruto yang masih tetap diam dan kaku.

"Sasuke, hentikan," cegah Itachi ketika Sasuke mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bereaksi dengan tatapan kosong. Uchiha sulung itu tahu kalau adiknya tengah dilanda kesyokan berat dan –mungkin- hilang akal saat ini.

Itachi meraih kedua bahu Sasuke dan memaksa adiknya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan .. jangan sakiti dia lagi Sasuke, cukup. Naruto .." air mata turun dari kedua bola mata hitam Itachi. "Dia,, tidak akan pernah bangun lagi." Wajah Itachi terlihat sangat menderita. Belum pernah seumur hidup Sasuke melihat kakaknya dengan ekspresi itu. Begitu sakit dan matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang paling dalam.

"Naruto sudah meninggal .."

.

.

.

Krrrrrriiiiiiinggggggggggg

Suara dering jam weker membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Pemuda raven itu bangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa sakit.

'Mimpi Buruk' batin Sasuke.

Dia menyadari pipinya basah.

Bukan. Itu bukan air liur. Basah itu berasal dari matanya.

Menangis.

Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya. Dia memang menangis. Karena mimpi buruk. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Naruto.

Hanya sosok itu yang diingat Sasuke. Entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya. Rumah sakit, tangisan kedua orang tuanya, Tatapan kesedihan dimata Itachi, wajah Naruto yang pucat dan kaku, matanya yang terpejam rapat,,,

Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan.

'Itu hanya mimpi' batin pemuda raven itu, masih merasa terguncang dengan mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaaaa, apa kubilang. kau tidak akan bisa marah padaku .." suara cempreng pemuda berambut pirang terdengar diantara keriuhan suara anak-anak di kafetaria. Didepannya, pemudah bermarga Inuzuka hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Untung saja kemarin aku menolak." kata Gaara sambil menyeruput es lemon didepannya.

"Ehehe, tapi kemarin pertandingannya memang seru." Kata Naruto.

"Bohong. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin melihat Uchiha seperti gadis-gadis berisik itu." Kiba memotong.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Wajah Naruto memerah. "Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis itu."

"Memang iya." Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya melihat pertandingan." Naruto bersikeras.

"Iya sekaligus Si Uchiha."

Naruto hendak membalas lagi ketika didengarnya Shikamaru berdecak gemas.

"Mendokusai. Kalian benar-benar seperti bocah." Katanya dengan nada malas.

"Untuk saat ini, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Kalian berlebihan. Lagipula, alasan 'tenggelam diantara gadis-gadis' terdengar sangat menggelikan." Gaara ikut berkomentar. Oya. Kedua temannya tadi telah menceritakan alasan kenapa Kiba ngambek ke Naruto. Dimulai dari pertandingan basket, Kiba yang menuduh Naruto begitu terobsesi pada Sasuke, tenggelam di kerumunan gadis-gadis, hilangnya Naruto, sampai dimana akhirnya Kiba pulang tanpa memperdulikan si blonde.

"Aku pikir kalian memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Komentar Shikamaru datar.

Wajah Kiba dan Naruto sama-sama memerah –mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda berambut nanas itu menjurus kemana.

"Kau mesum." tuding Kiba ke arah Shikamaru.

"Memang itu kenyataannya Gaara," kali ini Naruto berkata pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Diantara kehangatan keempat orang itu, dari arah pintu masuk seorang pemuda raven tengah berjalan bersama kedua temannya. Wajah setoicnya tetap terpasang seperti biasa. Tapi jauh didalam hati pemuda itu ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakannya hari ini.

'Apa cuma perasaanku saja atau, aku memang merasa seperti mengalami kejadian hari ini kembali?' batin si Uchiha bungsu.

Pagi tadi, karena mimpi buruk itu Sasuke memutuskan berangkat sekolah lebih awal dan tidak ingin melihat Naruto. Entahlah. Intinya, saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu dengan si pirang dulu. Mimpinya benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Belum pernah seumur hidup Sasuke bermimpi sampai terbawa hingga bangun. Dalam keadaan menangis pula.

Gezz. Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk sekarang. Tanpa sengaja, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok dengan rambut pirang yang tengah berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak seperti itu." Naruto berkata dengan kesal sambil menunjuk Kiba. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil membawa minuman gelas plastik berisi jus orange.

"Ah. Kau memang suka malu-malu tapi sebenarnya mau." Kiba membalas.

Naruto mengacuhkannya dan berbalik. Refleksnya jelek apalagi ditambah tengah beradu argumen dengan Kiba. Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak bahu seseorang dan menumpahkan minumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke bersama Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang tengah mereka jalani. Yang jelas, jika Sasuke tidak bersama salah satu temannya, Sakura pasti akan menemaninya pulang.

"Sasuke,,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua orang itu. Rambut pirangnya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Sosoknya melangkah ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Umm, " Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mengerti, pemuda pirang itu pasti masih merasa tidak enak karena kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Saat dimana dengan bodohnya Naruto menumpahkan minumannya ke bajunya. Kini Sasuke mengerti apa yang dirasakan Pain waktu itu. Naruto memang tidak sengaja, tapi dia benar-benar ceroboh. Jika saja dia bukan Sasuke, dia pasti akan berteriak marah dan memaki si blonde. Tapi tidak, yang dilakukannya hanya menepis tangan Naruto ketika pemuda itu hendak membantu mengeringkan baju Sasuke. Hampir semua anak menatap ke arah mereka. Sasuke sadar perlakuannya pasti membuat Naruto malu. Tapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu sepertinya tidak kunjung jera.

"Suke,, hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, aku ingin ke rumah Gaara sebentar. Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi,," Naruto berkata masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara Sakura memaklumi sikap kedua orang itu. Gadis itu tahu kabar kalau kedua pemuda berambut raven dan pirang tersebut tidak akrab walaupun tinggal satu atap.

"Um. Nanti aku akan menelpon bibi dari rumah Gaara jika kau tidak ingin repot-repot." Naruto menambahkan. Bagaimanapun juga mampir sepulang sekolah sebenarnya tidak ingin Naruto lakukan mengingat larangan keras dari pamannya -Fugaku. Tapi, kali ini dia memang ada urusan bersama Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto berderap untuk mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Diraihnya jari tangan pemuda raven dengan kedua tangannya sebentar. Senyum sendu terpasang di wajah Naruto.

"Arigatou Sasuke, gomen ne .."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu. Setengah berlari Naruto menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari dengan sikap terkejut Sasuke. Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun,,?" Sakura terlihat heran dengan sikap kaku Sasuke dan tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

Sentuhan Naruto tadi ..

Mata Sasuke terbelalak semakin lebar.

_Dejavu_.

Pantas saja Sasuke merasa pernah mengalaminya . Semua kejadian hari ini berputar kembali di otaknya. Ulangan harian Bahasa Inggris yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto, kejadian di kafetaria, sampai kata pamit Naruto tadi. Sekarang Sasuke mengingatnya.

Semuanya.

Inilah jawaban kenapa hari ini terasa aneh baginya. Inilah kenapa pemuda raven itu merasa kalau hari ini seperti dilaluinya dua kali. Walaupun tidak semua sama, tapi Sasuke yakin kalau hari ini adalah dimana mimipinya semalam. Malam tadi, dimana mimpi mengerikan itu hadir, adalah hari ini.

Seperti _dejavu_.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Disebelahnya ada Gaara, kiba, dan Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya seperti biasa –tangannya dilipat dan dijadikan bantalan kepalanya-. Sepertinya mereka tengah terlibat pembicaraan asik karena beberapa kali Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou Sasuke .."_

_Crap_.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Kata itu dan senyum Naruto tadi. Didalam mimpi, adalah peninggalan terakhir Naruto untuknya. Didalam mimpi, Sasuke akan pulang dan bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai saat ibunya menerima telpon dimana saat itu dia baru sampai rumah. Cuaca mendung dan sedikit kelam, rumah sakit, kesedihan keluarganya, dan Naruto yang tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

Entah karena menyadari kenyataan hebat yang baru saja terjadi atau karena alasan lain, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggigil. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang masih bersikap polos seperti biasa. Dengan cara bicaranya yang berisik, bibirnya yang mengerucut jika sebal, wajahnya yang mudah sekali merona merah, dan senyum lebarnya.

Semuanya. Masih sama. Padahal beberapa detik dan menit kedepan, sosok itu tidak mungkin bisa bersikap seperti itu lagi.

Mungkin itulah kebaikan Tuhan. Dia tidak akan memanggil Naruto tanpa membuat pemuda itu mengalami apa yang disebut firasat.

".. _Jangan sakiti Naruto lagi .."_

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

Begitukah rencana Tuhan?

Naruto hanya anak yatim piatu yang tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga lagi. Dia tinggal dikediaman Uchiha karena ayah mereka pernah menjadi teman dekat. Mungkin sejak kecil kehidupan berat telah dijalaninya. Diusia mudanya, dia hanya mendapat sebagian kecil kebahagiaan. Dia hanya anak desa, yang datang ke kota untuk bisa mengerti tentang hidup yang lebih baik dan mendapat sedikit teman.

'Dan aku telah menyakitinya' pikir Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu sadar. Entah sudah berapa kali kata-kata pedas keluar dari bibirnya untuk Naruto. Tapi pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak membalas marah atau berbalik ikut membencinya. Dia hanya semakin keras kepala dan selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Karena hanya dengan cara itu, Sasuke akan membuka mulut dan menatapnya.

Begitu kah? Apa sekarang Tuhan telah berkehendak untuk mengambil Naruto supaya anak itu tidak kembali menjalani kehidupan pahit dan berat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Atau mungkin, Naruto memang lebih baik mendapat tempat di sisiNya.

Dada Sasuke seperti tertusuk. Sakit. Dia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Tuhan mengambil Naruto sekarang. Apalagi setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

Hey. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang Sasuke. Sekarang kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menganggapnya tidak ada karena sebentar lagi dia memang akan pergi.

Tidak. Satu kata itu memecah semua pikiran Sasuke. Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Kakinya melangkah cepat menghampiri sosok Naruto yang semakin menjauh melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan seru tertahan Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar tengah dilanda kekalutan luar biasa. Jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha pasti dia akan berteriak panik. Tapi, Sasuke tetap setia dengan wajah stoicnya. Walaupun kali ini wajah pucatnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang lebar, Sasuke sampai didekat Naruto –yang terlihat asik berceloteh entah membicarakan apa-. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget dan langsung menghentikan bicaranya.

"Sasuke,,?"

Mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat sirat keheranan dalam mata biru langit Naruto. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Perasaannya masih campur aduk. Sebagian merasa marah karena Naruto begitu dobe. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap tenang begitu padahal malaikat maut telah mengincarnya sejak tadi. Itu pikiran dari Sasuke yang membuat pemuda raven sedikit merasa marah. Entahlah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti apakah benar atau tidak ada hubungannya mimpi semalam dengan hari ini.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah Naruto berada didekatnya. Sasuke tidak mengizinkan pemuda itu jauh-jauh darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mimpi itu hadir dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto masih keheranan. Ketiga teman si blode ikut terhenti. Kiba menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke tanpa sebab, Gaara tetap dengan ekspresi dingin tapi sempat mencuri pandang ke arah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang digenggam erat oleh si raven. Sementara Shikamaru masih dalam posisinya, hanya saja mata mengantuknya terbuks sedikit lebih lebar –ingin tahu kejadian apa yang akan berlangsung selanjutnya-. Pemuda berambut nanas itu memang tidak membenci Uchiha, lain dengan Kiba dan Gaara yang menganggap pemuda tampan itu musuh.

"Kau harus pulang." kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Karena tidak mengerti atau memang masih belum mengerti arti perkataan Sasuke, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya? Sasuke, aku ingin ke rumah Gaara sebentar, nanti aku pasti pulang." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Pulang." perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi aku-" belum sempat Naruto berkata lebih lenjut Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi.

"Sasuke aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram Erat pergelangan tangannya. Sangat erat sampai terasa sakit.

"Sasuke lepaskan,,"

"Kubilang diam dan pulang." Sasuke berkata dengan berteriak. Entah karena merasa sangat ketakutan atau kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto. Teriakannya membuat siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka menatap heran. Keempat kepala yang berbeda warna itu juga sepertinya kaget dengan sikap Uchiha bungsu yang kali ini terlihat sangat _arogant_. Sasuke biasanya bersikap tenang, tidak berteriak seperti tadi. Didepan banyak orang pula.

"Aku pikir, kali ini kau memang keterlaluan Uchiha."

Sebuah suara sedikit dingin terdengar. Shikamaru telah berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tengah mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berteriak seperti itu pada Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil memaku iris malam Sasuke dengan matanya yang tidak lagi mengantuk.

Perbuatan si kepala nanas itu sontak membuat Kiba ternganga, Gaara melongo, sementara Naruto menatap tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama ini Shikamaru tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Melihat pemuda itu bersikap seperti sekarang berarti sikap Sasuke pada Naruto memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Jangan ikut campur." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Naruto hanya ingin kerumah Gaara bersamaku dan Kiba. Kau tidak berhak melarangnya dan bersikap menguasai." Shikamaru berkata. Cengraman ditangan pucat Sasuke menguat.

Ketiga pemuda berambut kuning, merah, dan coklat malah asik sendiri dan begitu terhanyut dengan tontonan didepan mereka. Sungguh. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Shikamaru bersikap keren. Tahu sendiri setiap hari pemuda nanas itu hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi malas seperti biasa.

Sasuke menepis tangan Shikamaru.

"Ini tidak ada hubungnnya dengan kalian. Naruto harus pulang sekarang juga." Sasuke bersiap kembali menarik Naruto ketika tangan Shikamaru belum mengizinkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur, Nara." Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru. Jika saja didalam komik atau anime mata hitam Sasuke pasti sudah mengeluarkan sharingan dengan tiga koma yang berputar-putar.

"Sasuke .." Naruto berkata pelan, sepertinya dia menyadari keanehan pada teman serumahnya itu.

"Umm, Shika, mungkin lebih baik aku pulang bersama Sasuke.." akhirnya Naruto membuat keputusan.

Shikamaru hendak protes, tapi Naruto meraih tangan Shikamaru yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang –sepertinya- masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan si blonde, "Tidak apa, kita masih bisa melakukannya besok, hehehee," lanjut si pirang dengan tersenyum lebar.

Ugh. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru mengalah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Mendokusai." katanya sambil berdecak.

"Hehehee, nee, mina, aku janji besok pasti akan pergi bersama kalian." Lanjut Naruto masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Otomatis membuat Kiba dan Gaara menghilangkan ekspresi tegang mereka.

Mereka bertiga sadar kalau, percuma saja jika perdebatan kecil tadi dilanjutkan. Baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru sepertinya tidak akan mengalah. Mereka sangat keras kepala jika sudah merasa pihak masing-masing benar. Untuk kali ini, mereka sepakat untuk mengalah lagi kepada Uchiha bungsu.

Huh. Tapi jangan harap besok-besok hal ini akan terulang lagi.

Mereka berjanji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi' batin Naruto.

Ditatapnya punggung Sasuke yang tengah berjalan didepannya. Setelah ketiga temannya akhirnya mau mengalah, Sasuke segera menariknya untuk pulang. Pemuda itu tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada Naruto, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri si pirang.

'Tadi dia bersikap cuek, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh main,'

Naruto semakin penasaran. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah lagi padanya.

"Nee, Suke, sebenarnya sepulang sekolah hari ini aku ingin bermain Play Station dirumah Gaara. Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa main PS, mereka mau mengajariku." Naruto mulai bercerita. Awalnya dia tidak ingin jujur pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya sudah terlajur.

"Kemarin Itachi-nii mengajaku main. Karena aku tidak bisa, aku beralasan mau mengerjakan PR, padahal sebenarnya aku malu. Aku-"

Sreet.

Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membawa tubuh tan itu kedalam pelukannya. Perlakuannya sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Suke,," Naruto bergumam. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda raven itu bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Ya. Hari ini Sasuke aneh. Itu yang dirasakn pemuda pirang yang tetap diam didalam pelukan Uchiha bungsu. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang lewat dan memperhatikan mereka. Berpelukan ditengah jalan seperti itu benar-benar bukan pilihan bagus. Mengingat mereka sama-sama pria. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Kemanapun pemuda pirang itu pergi, Sasuke pasti akan mengikutinya. Hal itu membuat Naruto dilanda keheranan hebat.

"Nee, Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto ketika dia tengah menonton televisi.

"Tidak ada." kata Sasuke singkat.

Pemuda raven itu masih menjaga jarak dan duduk di pojok sofa, sementara Naruto duduk di pojok satunya.

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Hari ini kau aneh teme." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata 'sayangnya' pada Sasuke. Tidak peduli jika pemuda itu akan marah. Malah lebih bagus. Jika begitu Sasuke akan bicara.

"Kau tahu kan, aku hanya ingin ke rumah Gaara sebentar. Aku akan menelpon bibi supaya Paman tidak memarahiku."

Sasuke belum merespon. Naruto bertambah gemas. Dengan sengaja, didekatinya Sasuke yang tengah menatap layar televisi. Setengah beringsut dengan posisinya masih duduk, Naruto meletakan tangannya dikening Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sakit." Sasuke melengos.

Naruto menarik tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona, merasa malu telah blak-blakan dan bersikap seperti tadi. Perkiraan si pirang Sasuke sakit, tapi nyatanya pemuda raven itu tidak panas atau sedang demam.

"Aku pikir kau sakit, umm, gomen,," Naruto kembali menjaga jarak.

"Ah. Aku ingin membuat jus jeruk, nee suke, apa kau mau aku bikinkan sesuatu?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku-"

"Kau disini saja." potong Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus disini terus teme."

"Aku meminta Naruto, tolonglah." Sasuke berkata lemah -bersikap seolah lelah dengan Naruto yang terus bicara.

Naruto yang hendak protes termaksa menelan semua perkataannya. Mata birunya membulat sebentar ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata tolong yang baru saja dikatakannya. Seorang Uchiha meminta tolong? Naruto benar-benar dilanda seribu tanya. Pemuda pirang itu yakin Sasuke pasti sedang sakit. Ingin sekali Naruto bertanya macam-macam tapi tidak berani karena Sasuke begitu serius melihat acara televisi.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan." kata Naruto keras sambil bersedekap tangan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sikap diam Sasuke. Rasanya begitu lelah harus selalu bersikap serba salah didepan pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau masih membenciku atau apa. Kau menyebalkan teme." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Aku tidak tahu maumu apa. Terserah, kau mau memonopoliku atau bagaimana."

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Naruto semakin kesal. Diraihnya remot TV diatas meja lalu mematikan benda yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu lagi. Terserah." Naruto melempar remote TV tadi ke atas sofa sementara dirinya berderap pergi dari tempat itu. Biarlah Sasuke akan menganggapnya seperti anak perempuan ngambek, Naruto tidak peduli. Dia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar Naruto menaiki tangga marmer menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TB C

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue: " Sumpah, Blue seneng banget pas bikin adegan keren Shika" *Blue puk-puk kepala nanas Shikamaru *dikasi angin puting beliung ma Kiba

Shikamaru: " Mendokusai. Sebenernya mau protes nih, kenapa setiap adegan yang ada guenya, gue selalu digambarin mimic males. Padahal gue kan ngga males2 amat, cuma suka ngantuk."

Dalam hati Blue 'apa bedanya': "Ya deh kapan2 Blue bikin adegan yang keren lagi." *Blue ngalah dari pada harus kena jurus Kagemani doi.

Naruto: "Gue juga mau protes, Kenapa gue harus baik-baikin teme terus, eh ujung-ujungnya tetep dicuekin. Ngeselin tau."

Blue: " Yare-yare, itu udh sekenarionya kali .." *tabok juga nih si dobe

Itachi tiba-tiba nongol: "Gue juga mau protes, gue ngga ada dichap sekarang."

Blue tepuk jidat: "Sekenarionya emang gitu Tachii, ampun dah … Chap depan nanti Blue banyakin deh adegan llo" *Bodo lah Blue ngibul, cari aman xD

Sasuke: " Baka-aniki, llo ada tuh, masuk dalam mimpi gue. Authornya ngapain masukin Itachi kemimpi gue, kaya ngga ada orang lain aja. Gue ngga suka, gue protes"

Blue garuk-garuk kepala: "Udah Blue Bilang itu udah skenarionya Sasuuu, hadehhh" *Blue garuk tembok sekalian.

Naruto:" Gue kira, gue beneran mati, jahat llo Blue, gue bilangin ke bang Masashi nih main bunuh-bunuh gue. Itu protes kedua."

Blue jedotin kepala ke tembok. : "ITU UDAH SEKENARIONYAAAA .." *kesabaran Blue abis, heran napa pada protes gini si.

Sasuke:" Cih, gue mau pro-"

Blue: "STOP! Ngga ada protes-protes lagi. Sekarang Blue mau semedi dulu. Bye!" *Blue buru-buru ngacir daripada diprotes terus ma mereka.

Ngga lama kemudian ..

"Gue juga mau protesssssss," Tiba-tiba Kiba nongol dengan hebohnya. "Gue ngga lemah pelajaran matematika, 1+1 masih 2 kan bukan 11, woi Blue, loh?..."

Kriikk krikk krikkk

Blue yang yang udh ada digua (?) Cuma nyengir. "Telat llo Kib, orang udah pada bubar juga, llo baru datang, muahaahaaa .." *Blue mulai kumat n nglanjutin ketikan XD

# Arigato buat yang udah baca fic Blue ini :-* Sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya ~~

Mind To Ripiu?

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	6. Chapter 6

PS: Are? Sunday, 16/03/2014 at: 15.16PM

Oke, Blue ngaku salah, gomene Mina-san cz Blue baru sempet update sekarang :-D *jujur Blue lupa nyimpen ide cerita fic ini dimana, jadi Blue harus nyari-nyari dulu deh, ehe :3 #Blue terlalu focus ama cerita yang satu lagi *sekali lagi gomene :3

.

.

.

**Look at Me,Teme!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Ini murni Drama plus Romance untuk SasuNaru :-***

**Warning: Boys lope, geje, AU, Typo(s) yang tetep awet di fic Blue, mungkin OOC, dan segala warning lainnya**

**Pairing: SasukexNaruto *Ngga kebalik ya, Blue just love them**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

.

.

.

_"Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau masih membenciku atau apa. Kau menyebalkan teme." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "Aku tidak tahu maumu apa. Terserah, kau mau memonopoliku atau bagaimana."_

_Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Naruto semakin kesal. Diraihnya remot TV diatas meja lalu mematikan benda yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri dihadapan mereka._

_"Aku tidak peduli padamu. Terserah." Naruto melempar remote TV tadi ke atas sofa sementara dirinya berderap pergi dari tempat itu. Biarlah Sasuke akan menganggapnya seperti anak perempuan ngambek, Naruto tidak peduli. Dia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar Naruto menaiki tangga marmer menuju kamarnya._

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

"Kau masih bersikap menyebalkan Outoto." Itachi berkata kepada adiknya ketika selesai makan malam mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang kerja Fugaku. Sebagaimana janjinya, Itachi menjadi mentor Sasuke untuk belajar bagaimana cara memimpin perusahaan ayahnya nanti.

"Memangnya apa salah Naruto padamu?" lanjut Itachi ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Tidak ada." kata Sasuke pendek.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin padanya."

"Kau mau kita belajar atau membahas yang lain. Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu."

Itachi menutup mulutnya, detik kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke jengah. Makalah ditangannya diturunkan sedikit supaya matanya bisa menatap Itachi yang masih terkikik seperti orang gila.

"Aku pikir kau telah jatuh cinta." kata Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"_Baka-aniki_." kata Sasuke singkat sebelum kembali membaca materi didepannya.

"Kau akan menyesal Sasuke, lihat saja nanti. Jika sekarang Naruto masih mau menyapamu jangan harap untuk kedepannya dia akan terus melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah memberitahu dia supaya mengabaikan sikap menyebalkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke pendek.

Itachi tidak membalas lagi. Dia terlihat berpikir.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar meletakan makalahnya diatas meja.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya si raven merasa -sedikit penasaran.

Itachi tersenyum jahil.

"Hoo, jadi benar itu?"

Sasuke berdecak tidak sabaran.

"Itu apa, cepat katakan padaku."

"Itu ya itu," Itachi menjawab asal, lalu pura-pura sibuk membaca kertas berisi grafik diatas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan sampai kau terkena karma. Kalau kau memang menyukainya kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya."

"Aku pikir kau sudah gila, aku laki-laki, dia—juga."

Itachi menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Yeah. Aku gila, terserah padamu kau ingin mengatakan aku ini apa. Tapi suatu hari kau akan menyadari kalau kau bisa lebih gila daripada aku."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Itachi. Kakaknya bersikap seolah-olah ingin menakutinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi gila." balas Sasuke kekanakan.

Tawa Itachi pecah seketika, sama sekali tidak mengerti arti gila yang dimaksud adiknya. Itachi tidak menyangka dibalik wajah dingin Outotonya terdapat sikap OOC yang aneh.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Otouto, kau memang tidak akan pernah menjadi gila sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana nantinya .." Itachi kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Tiga orang pemuda tengah berdiri dikoridor tanpa ada yang bersuara. Beberapa menit yang lalu bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Kiba melirik Gaara disebelahnya. Mereka saling tatap sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka seperti tengah menggunakan bahasa mata. Perbuatan mereka sukses disadari Shikamaru yang tengah dalam posisi patennya -mata setengah mengantuk sambil menyadarkan kepala pada tanganya yang terlipat.

"Ck, kalian ini kenapa tidak bicara sejak tadi." kata Shikamaru sambil membuka sedikit matanya. Merasa heran dengan suasana hening diantara mereka bertiga.

"E—Eh, Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang menunggu Naruto, ya kan Gaara." kata Kiba terlihat salah tingkah. Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Apa maksudmu, bukannya sejak tadi kita memang sedang menunggu Naruto?" Shikamaru berkata malas.

Kiba mati kutu. Bagaimanapun juga pemuda Inuzuka itu tengah dilanda _awkward _setelah kejadian kemarin sepulang sekolah.

"Kami hanya berpikir, kemarin, kau terlihat seperti bukan Shikamaru." tiba-tiba Gaara berkata. Kiba mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut merah disebelahnya. Merutuki Gaara yang terlalu _to the point _dalam hati.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Shikamaru berkata cuek.

"Tidak, hanya saja, Kiba bilang kau keren." kata Gaara datar. Sementara pemuda berambut coklat disebelahnya tengah _blushing_.

"A-aku tidak—"

"Kemarin kau memang keren Shika." tiba-tiba suara khas orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu muncul—otomatis memotong perkataan pelan pemuda Inuzuka. "Kiba dan Gaara semalam mengirim e-mail padaku untuk bertanya langsung darimana kau belajar bersikap seperti kemarin." rambut pirangnya menyembul diantara mereka.

"_Mendokusai_. Kemarin aku hanya ingin membelamu bodoh." kata Shikamaru sambil menegakan badan dari posisinya bersandar didinding.

"Sudah, jangan membahas itu lagi. Kau lama Naruto." Kiba mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tidak ingin terus membicarakan bagaimana kerennya Shikamaru. Bisa gawat jika Naruto yang cerewet itu akan membeberkan bagaimana ia begitu terpesona dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"Hehee, Gomen, aku tadi bicara sebentar dengan Hinata-chan." kata Naruto sambil berjalan dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Kau kenal Gadis itu? Dia kan keluarga Hyuga." kali ini Gaara yang bicara.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu dekat, hanya saja terkadang aku pikir dia sering memperhatikanku. Tadi dia meminjam buku yang pernah kupinjam diperpustakaan." Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dia menyukaimu." kata Shikamaru yang disambut Naruto dan Kiba dengan kata 'Heee?' bersamaan.

"Darimana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu Shika." Naruto protes sambil mengimbangi langkah pemuda berambut nanas yang bersikap malas seperti semula.

"Kau yang tidak peka." kali ini Gaara ikut campur.

"Dia sering memperhatikanmu diam-diam tanpa kau sadari, aku yakin dia memang menyukaimu." jelas Shikamaru.

"Ah. Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan anak itu pacarmu saja Naruto?" Kiba berkata tanpa mengetahui perubahan air muka Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Eh? Uh. A-aku tidak tahu jika Hinata-chan seperti itu. Lagipula itu hanya pemikiran kalian kan." Naruto berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebal, tapi wajah tannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona malunya.

"Jangan bodoh, aku yakin Shika benar. Kau bisa pacaran dengan Hinata." Kiba terus mengungkapkan idenya. "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan terobsesi lagi dengan si rambut pantat ayam."

"Eh? siapa rambut pantat ayam yang kau maksud Kiba?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja si Uchiha itu." kata Gaara menyambung.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Heh, teme maksudmu? Aku tidak terobsesi padanya." Naruto baru sadar. Kiba hanya berdecak keras. Merasa apa yang diucapkan Naruto bohong belaka. Sangat jelas kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Apa si blonde itu lupa kalau dulu dia pernah bilang pada Kiba kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat pertama kali melihat pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha, sebenarnya kemarin apa yang terjadi padanya." Shikamaru ikut bertanya, biasanya dia hanya bertugas menjadi pendengar yang baik. Sangat jarang dia akan ikut bertanya ini-itu.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka telah sampai dikafetaria. Keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut itupun menempati tempat duduk biasa mereka.

"Sasuke tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Bahkan sampai rumah dia tetap bersikap dingin padaku."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Gaara ketika mendapati wajah ragu si pirang.

Naruto masih berpikir, Sasuke memang aneh, dia bahkan memeluknya ditengah jalan sampai-sampai beberapa orang menatap heran pada mereka, pemuda raven itu juga meminta tolong supaya dirinya tidak kemana-mana. Naruto tahu itu bukan sikap biasa Sasuke, dia ingin bertanya, tapi apa daya, Sasuke tetap bungkam dan memasang wajah datar kebanggaannya. Tentu saja setelah itu Naruto begitu kesal pada Sasuke, bahkan ketika makan malam dan sarapan tadi pagipun Naruto enggan untuk bicara padanya. Pagi tadi Naruto sengaja ngobrol dengan Itachi supaya Sasuke berangkat terlebih dahulu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti Sasuke." gumam Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Tiba-tiba, suara seseorang membuat keempat pemuda itu terkejut.

Pain senpai.

Kiba dan Gaara langsung memberi tatapan mematikan kepada kakak kelasnya yang terkenal berandal dan suka membuat onar itu.

"Jadi benar kalau Uchiha pertama itu sudah kembali dari Amerika?" tanya pemuda bertindik banyak yang masih berdiri disamping Naruto. Tiga orang temannya bergermbol dibelakang tubuh si bos.

"Memang kenapa dengan Itachi-nii, dia tidak ada urusan denganmu." kata Naruto tanpa menatap kakak kelas yang hampir memperkosanya.

"Hmm, tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu." kata Pain pendek. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lagi kepada pemuda yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya itu, tapi, Pain mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasa ada aura membunuh dari teman-teman Naruto.

Tanpa bicara lagi, tukang pembuat masalah yang paling ditakuti disekolah itupun meninggalkan Naruto.

"Orang aneh." gumam Gaara.

"Yeah, awas jika dia berani mendekati Naruto lagi. Huh, dia pikir dia siapa." Kiba mulai kesal.

"Biarkan saja." Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu masa lalu Pain dan kakak Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru, otomatis membuat ketiga temannya beralih menatapnya.

"Masa lalu?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hubungan Pain dan Uchiha. Memang dulu ketika dia tengah dibully oleh kakak kelasnya, Pain pernah mengatakan kalau dia benci dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Memangnya apa Shika? Umm, kalau tidak salah sih, waktu itu saat dia menyekapku digudang, dia pernah berkata kalau dia sangat membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha."

"Uchiha pertama pernah bersekolah disini. Entahlah aku hanya mendengar dari kakak kelas kalau Kakak Pain pernah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha pertama itu tapi ditolak. Akhirnya dia meninggal."

"Dia bunuh diri?" tanya Naruto sambil melebarkan mata. Gaara dan Kiba sama terkejutnya.

"Tidak. Kecelakaan. Kematiannya tidak ada hubungan dengan Uchiha pertama memang. Tapi sepertinya Pain masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia tetap beralasan kalau gara-gara Uchiha pertama kakaknya meninggal."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba penasaran dengan cerita kakak kelas yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya—selain dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menempati urutan pertama.

"Sekarang bagaimana maksudmu, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Sekitar lima atau enam tahun lalu, aku lupa. Lagipula itu murni kecelakaan, tidak ada yang disalahkan karena kejadian itu." Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap Kiba.

"Lima tahun lalu maksudmu tentang kecelakaan bus yang ditabrak oleh truk didekat stasiun bawah tanah?" kali ini Gaara ikut ambil bagian. Merasa mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahhh. Aku ingat juga." Kiba berseru. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ada cerita lain dibalik kecelakaan itu."

"Tidak banyak yang tahu, cerita tadi hanya diketahui oleh teman-teman dekat Pain." ujar Shikamaru.

"Jadi Shika, kau teman dekat Pain senpai?" tanya Naruto setengah terkejut.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tahu dari temannya." Shikamaru berdecak malas.

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa." Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Berarti kau harus berhati-hati Naruto. Siapa tahu dia akan mencari masalah lagi." kata Gaara mengingatkan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Saat sore sebelum makan malam, Naruto tengah duduk diserambi belakang rumah Uchiha sambil membaca buku bahasa Inggris. Berkali-kali bibir pemuda pirang itu komat-kamit merapalkan bahasa asing dibuku yang dipangkunya. Sesekali matanya terpejam seolah tengah menghafalkan isi bacaan.

"Sedang membuat puisi bahasa asing untuk pacarmu ya?" suara _baritone _milik Uchiha Itachi membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Heee? Itachi-nii, aku tidak sedang membuat puisi." Naruto berseru kaget.

Itachi duduk dikursi sebelah kiri Naruto sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang dibawanya ke atas meja diantara kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Aku dengar-dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Mau cerita padaku seperti apa orangnya?" Itachi kembali menggoda.

"A-aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun." balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm, sayang sekali, padahal aku bisa memberikan jurus-jurus menaklukan hati wanita."

'J-jurus.' Batin Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Nee, Itachi-nii kan memang keren dan tampan. Tanpa mengeluarkan jurus apapun para wanita pasti sudah mendekatimu."

Itachi tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan si pirang. 'Haha Naruto. Asal kau tau, para _seme_ juga mendekatimu tanpa kau goda.' Pikir Uchiha sulung dengan senyum mesum.

Mengabaikan pikiran gila yang tadi sempat terlintas dipikirannya, Itachi mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh, iya, bisa tolong ambilkan bukuku dikamarku Naruto. Aku punya buku bagus untuk melatih bahasa Inggrismu." Ucap Itachi ketika telah mengingat apa yang telah di lupakannya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Naruto menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Um, kalau tidak salah ada di atas kasur, atau dimeja kamarku, yah pokoknya bukunya berwarna hijau,," Itachi mengingat-ingat.

"Aku akan mengambilnya?" tanpa menunggu Itachi selesai menjelaskan, Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke ingin mengambil makalah dikamar kakaknya. Makalah tersebut akan dipelajari oleh pemuda itu karena—seperti biasa— nanti malam Itachi akan menjelaskan pelajaran tentang perusahaan keluarganya. Daripada harus mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, Sasuke lebih memilih belajar sendiri. Jika tidak mengerti baru dia akan bertanya pada Itachi.

Pemuda raven itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pintu kamar kakaknya terbuka. Tiba-tiba merasa malas jika harus bertatap muka dengan _baka-anikinya._

'Ambil makalah, langsung pergi.' pikir Sasuke.

Tapi, ketika masuk ke kamar itu, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto tengah merangkak melihat bagian bawah ranjang Itachi dengan posisi membelakanginya. Bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terbalut celana berwarna krem terekspos dengan jelas.

"Uh. Dimana bukunya .." terdengar grutuan kecil.

'Apa-apaan anak itu.' batin Sasuke sambil memijit keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat pemandangan seperti itu.

Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Itachi-nii aku tidak bisa menemukan buk—" ucapan Naruto tertahan ketika mendapati Sasuke yang telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Bukan Itachi.

"Eh? Sasuke.." Naruto buru-buru berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." tanya si raven datar.

"Aku sedang mencari buku baru milik Itachi-nii, dia bilang ada diatas kasur tapi nyatanya tidak ada, huh.." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi ranjang.

"Hn."

Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya lagi, pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja kerja kakaknya dan mulai mencari makalah.

Srrak. Sreet. Dukk. Krassh.

Kedua orang itu kini sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Naruto mengelilingi ranjang besar milik Itachi, membuka selimut dan meneliti bagian bawah bantal, sekali lagi melihat kolong ranjang dan hasilnya nihil. Sementara Sasuke juga sibuk dengan tumpukan buku dan makalah diatas meja Itachi.

'Tsk. Dimana dia meletakan makalah bodoh itu.' batin Sasuke gemas.

"Apa kau juga sedang mencari buku Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Terdengar kembali suara srak berisik dari Sasuke yang tengah meneliti setiap buku dari lemari baca Itachi.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh kebelakang diam-diam ketika tidak terdengar lagi suara berisik dari Naruto dan grutuan pelannya. Ternyata pemuda pirang itu tengah telentang di kasur Itachi dengan kaki menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Kaki kirinya digoyangkan pelan sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku besar. Sebuah album foto.

"Nee Suke, apa kau sudah melihat foto-foto Itachi-nii saat di Amerika? Fotonya keren-keren." Naruto berkata seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tertarik." kata Sasuke pendek.

Naruto bangun dan menegakkan punggungnya. Masih dalam posisi duduk pemuda bermata langit itu menatap Sasuke yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Nee, teme, apa kau pernah ke Amerika?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke berdecih pelan sebelum berbalik dan memandang Naruto. Iris hitam bagai malam bertemu dengan iris biru langit cerah. Sangat kontras. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Kaus birunya yang kebesaran terlihat turun sebatas pangkal bahu. Memperlihatkan warna tan yang menawan.

"Aku pernah tinggal disana beberapa waktu. Tidak ada yang menarik disana." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah lemari kecil disamping ranjang dan mulai membuka lacinya satu per satu.

'Makalah bodoh.' Batin Sasuke ketika tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Seingat Uchiha bungsu itu, makalah itu berada di atas meja kerja Itachi saat terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Hmm.. Aku pikir disana menyenangkan. Itachi-nii bilang disana kau bebas berbuat apa saja. Disana kau juga bisa melihat banyak tempat ajaib -begitu kata Itachi-nii. Lalu kau bisa melihat banyak gedung tinggi. Itachi-nii bilang gedung-gedung itu sangat bagus jika dilihat malam hari karena lampu yang berbeda warna berjumlah puluhan."

"Hn."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas ketika Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan satu kata itu sementara dia sudah bicara panjang lebar.

Memutuskan mungkin makalah itu tidak ada dikamar kakaknya. Sasuke bergerak menjauhi lemari dan berjalan keluar kamar. Naruto masih memperhatikannya bahkan sampai Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Saat makak malam berakhir, Sasuke tidak belajar tentang perusahaan ayahnya bersama Itachi. Malam ini dia ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Itchi tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, lagipula kakaknya pasti sedang bersama Naruto sekarang. Semenjak kedatangan Itachi, Naruto jarang mendatangi kamarnya atau sekedar bertanya tentang PR yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih Uchiha sulung untuk mengajarinya. Bukan salah Naruto memang, pemuda pirang itu pernah sekali dua kali datang ke kamar Sasuke, tapi yah, sikap Sasuke pada Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

Karma.

Sasuke mengingat kembali perkataan Itachi waktu itu. Cih, Sasuke tidak percaya dengan takhyul macam itu. Bukannya bagus jika Naruto tidak mengganggunya lagi dan berkeliaran disekelilingnya dengan suara berisik.

Hn. Ya. Lebih baik dia tidak berada didekatku. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

Pukul sembilan lewat ketika Sasuke selesai dengan tugasnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Merasa haus, dia keluar kamar untuk mengambil air didapur.

Baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan Itachi masuk ke kamar Naruto. Kamar pemuda itu memang tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Letaknya tepat diujung lorong lantai dua.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak random, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak. Mengikuti naluri, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kamar Naruto -mengintip diam-diam.

Di dalam kamar bercat kuning, Itachi tengah menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_. Pemuda pirang itu tengah tertidur lelap. Wajah damainya bersandar di dada Itachi dengan nyaman. Satu lutut Itachi menapaki ranjang ketika ia meletakan tubuh Naruto diatas kasur. Begitu pelan dan lembut karena takut membuat si pirang terbangun. Naruto hanya bergerak sedikit dan bergumam tidak jelas ketika Itachi menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Naruto sebatas dada.

Itachi tersenyum samar. Lalu wajahnya berubah sendu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh helaian pirang puncak kepala Naruto sebelum ia menunduk dan mencium si pirang.

.

.

.

Pandangan sinis dirasakan Itachi pagi ini dari sang adik. Sasuke memang sering memandang dingin orang lain. Tapi kali ini Itachi bisa merasakan tatapan berbeda darinya.

Pagi setelah sarapan Sasuke segera berangkat seperti biasa. Sendirian.

"Sasuke hari ini Itachi-nii ingin mengantar kita dengan mobilnya. Kau tidak ikut?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul ketika Sasuke telah sampai di serambi depan rumah—bersiap pergi.

Ingin rasanya kata tidak keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu. Tapi Sasuke menimang sebentar penawaran itu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengunci mulut selama berada di dalam mobil. Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya tidak berhenti bicara. Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi entahlah, samar dia bisa mendengar isi pembicaraan si pirang dengan kakaknya. Kata Amerika mendominasi, lalu tentang akhir pekan dan rencana untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Kau ikut juga kan Sasuke, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Tapi karena kau belum memutuskan aku menundanya sampai kau memberi jawaban." Naruto beralih pada Sasuke.

Diam-diam pemuda raven itu mengingat kembali mengenai kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Hari dimana dirinya memaki Naruto dengan kata paling kasar miliknya. Sebersit rasa menyesal muncul jauh di dalam hati Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan tetap bersikap baik padanya.

'Jangan. Ingat kejadian semalam Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh berubah pikiran.'

Sasuke berdehem. Dari ekor matanya di bisa melihat Itachi tengah menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Hn. Aku akan ikut." Akhirnya kata itu keluar. Bukan maksud Sasuke ingin mengikuti perintah si pirang. Bukan ingin ikut bersenang-senang dia sudah punya rencana sendiri.

"Yattaaaa,,,," Naruto nyengir lebar. "Jika begini aku yakin pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Hm. Aku senang kau ikut Outoto." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

'Lihat saja _baka-Aniki._ Kita lihat apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku nanti.'

.

.

.

Saat istirahat berlangsung Gaara tidak mendapati Naruto bersama Kiba maupun Shikamaru.

"Kemana anak itu?" Tanya Gaara saat mereka tengah berada dikafetaria. Kiba memilih tidak menjawab karena tengah sibuk mengunyah muffin.

"Bersama saudara Hyuga." Kata Shikamaru pendek. Dia menyeruput sedikit minumannya sambil menatap Kiba yang tengah makan dengan rakus.

"Jadi mereka .." ucapan Gaara menggantung.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Naruto bilang pada Kiba kalau istirahat dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Hinata." Shikamaru menjelaskan lebih detail. Dia sendiri tidak bertemu Naruto. Kiba yang memberitahu rencana Naruto padanya.

"Tenang saja Gaara. Aku setuju saja dengan mereka. Hah. Daripada Naruto harus berkeluh kesah terus membicarakan anak sombong itu." Kiba bicara dengan mulut penuh. Mengabaikan remehan kue yang keluar dari mulutnya. Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil mengernyit.

"Telan dulu makananmu bodoh. Baru bicara." Shikamaru berkata malas. Merasa sangat heran kenapa Kiba bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan dan -jorok.

"Tapi aku pikir, semenjak kedatangan kakak Sasuke dia tidak terlalu menghebohkan Sasuke lagi." Gaara berkata tanpa ambil pusing. Baginya, ada Naruto didekatnya tidak menjadi masalah. Walaupun anak itu sering berkeluh kesah tentang Sasuke atau siapapun dan selalu bersikap hiperaktif, Gaara menyukai kehadirannya. Entah kenapa dia sedikit merindukan cerita-cerita si pirang yang selalu berbeda setiap hari mengenai kejengkelannya pada sosok seorang Uchiha bungsu. Gaara selalu menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang Naruto buat. Tidak peduli apa yang tengah dibicarakan pemuda itu, Gaara tidak peduli asal dia bisa berkumpul seperti biasa. Dan mengenai gadis Hyuga bernama Hinata, Gaara merasa sedikit terganggu. Jauh didalam hati sebenarnya Gaara bertanya apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai-sampai mementingkan gadis itu dibanding teman-temannya.

"Aku dengar Itachi—kakak Sasuke, selalu memanjakannya. Yeah. Intinya dia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke." Kiba kembali bicara setelah menghabiskan beberapa buah muffin coklat.

"Hmm, semoga saja dia tidak melupakan kita walaupun telah bersama orang lain." Gaara berkata sarkasme.

Shikamaru membuka lebar matanya sebentar. Berusaha mencari arti kata Gaara yang entah menjurus kemana.

"Aku yakin nanti dia pulang bersama kita seperti biasa." Kata Shikamaru pendek sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja. Saat dirinya tengah sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul masih dengan seragam sekolah dan tasnya. Langsung masuk kamarnya—tanpa permisi atau mengucapkan kata sapaan sopan, lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit dibanting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi singkat setelah mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari laptop ke adiknya.

Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Itachi sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku pikir kau menepati janjimu."

Kening Itachi berkerut tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Pemuda itu yakin, sikap aneh adiknya sejak tadi pagi akan terjawab sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Outoto?" kata Itachi sambil memindahkan laptop dari pangkuannya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Waktu itu, saat kau bicara tentang karma dan alasanku tidak menyukai Naruto. Kau pasti sudah tahu, saat kau bilang tentang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, aku pikir waktu itu kau ingin membahasnya bukan." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Itachi. Berusaha mencari tahu sedikit kejujuran dari mata kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Itachi berkata jujur, dia memang tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan adiknya.

"Aku melihatmu semalam di kamar Naruto."

Sejenak, Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dimata kakaknya.

Hening. Kedua orang itu kini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku aniki." kata Sasuke dingin. "Tapi, huh, perasaan memang sulit untuk dihilangkan yah. Apalagi kini Naruto berada disini. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak meyetujui dia tinggal disini. Kau pasti sudah tahu alasanku membencinya."

"Seharusnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak membawanya kemari. Dia bisa tinggal dimanapun tapi tidak disini. Seharusnya dia menghilang saja dari keluarga kita."

"Tutup mulutmu Sasuke." bentak Itachi. "Bukan salahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak berhak menghukumnya dengan cara membencinya."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kejadian seperti ini pernah dialaminya beberapa tahun lalu. Bertengkar hebat dengan Itachi.

"Kau seharusnya merasa bersalah karena kau selalu kasar pada Naruto. Kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Itachi ikut terbawa emosi.

Sasuke mengtupkan gigi kuat-kuat.

Merasa bersalah. Tentu saja perasaan itu sering datang padanya. Bahkan dia pernah bermimpi buruk dan mimpi itu masuk ke dalam dunia nyatanya. Seharian Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto dan mengawasi anak itu sampai keesokkan harinya. Memastikan kalau hanya dirinyalah yang terlalu kalut memikirkan mimpi mengerikan itu dan berpikir macam-macam kalau Naruto akan bernasib sama seperti dalam mimpinya. Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi, ketika melihat perlakuan Itachi semalam, rasa benci itu kembali muncul dan menggrogoti hatinya.

"Semuanya karena kau Itachi." ucap Sasuke dari gigi-giginya yang terkatup.

"Kau berhak membenciku dan marah padaku. Tapi tolong Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa." Itachi melunak.

"Bahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga tahu kalau seharusnya Naruto tidak tinggal dirumah ini."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke yang keras itu, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto dengan mata iris biru yang melebar.

Itachi terkejut bukan main, wajahnya langsung berubah dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

Suasana kaku dan berselimut aura tegang menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Mm, ah, gomen Itachi-ni, aku .." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Raut wajah pedih dikeluarkan Naruto beberapa detik kemudian. Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti mendengar perkataan terakhirnya tadi.

"Maaf .." lanjut Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik pergi.

"Naruto!" bagai tergigit kalajengking, Itachi melompat dari ranjangnya dan mengejar Naruto.

Suara pintu tertutup dengan debum keras memecah semua ketegangan. Membuat setiap jantung yang berdetak karena amarah semakin terpompa cepat.

"Naruto. Buka pintunya." Itachi mengetuk daun pintu dengan keras. Tidak ada jawaban. Perasaan bersalah langsung menghantui Itachi. Wajahnya langsung pias.

"Naruto aku mohon." Itachi meraih gagang pintu dan memutar-mutarnya. Nihil. Naruto telah menguncinya dari dalam.

"Naruto, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Itachi masih tetap memohon dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Tatapan pemuda itu kini beralih ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri didepan kamarnya -menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah _stoic_.

Itachi memukul dinding disamping pintu kamar Naruto sampai tangannya berdarah-darah. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan marah, tapi dia tidak bisa menghajar adiknya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Mikoto muncul dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. Dia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah dingin dan ke arah tangan Itachi yang berdarah dan lecet.

"Demi Tuhan apa yang telah kalian lakukan." Mikoto berseru lalu buru-buru menghampiri Itachi. Ketika wanita itu ingin melihat luka anaknya, Itachi mundur selangkah—bersikap tidak ingin disentuh.

"Tanyakan saja pada orang itu, Kaa-san." Itachi berkata dengan nada paling dingin miliknya. Sama sekali tidak sudi menatap Sasuke maupun menyebut nama adiknya. Tanpa melihat reaksi ibunya, Itachi berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan ..."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara ribut di luar kamarnyan setelah suara 'duuukk' keras sebelumnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi, pikirannya dilanda seribu tanya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia benar-benar ingin sendiri. Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, tiba-tiba hatinya sakit. Tanpa disadarinya kini pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Tidak. Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh menangis. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang kuat. Akan tetapi, tetap saja air matanya turun tanpa ia minta.

'Benarkah seharusnya aku tidak disini?'

Mengabaikan rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Itachi yang mengetuk pintunya dan memaksa ingin masuk, Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan bersembunyi didalam selimut.

.

.

.

Dengung halus yang berasal dari kulkas menjadi saksi seorang pemuda raven yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi sandwich potong berbentuk segitiga dan jus jeruk. Sosoknya melangkah keluar dapur dan berjalan melewati ruang makan, melewati ruang keluarga yang sepi dan berbelok menaiki tangga. Langkah pemuda itu begitu halus dan ringan—seolah takut akan membuat suara berisik dan mengganggu penghuni rumah yang tertidur lelap. Terdengar suara gemerisik dan kriet pelan dari pintu yang terbuka dengan lembut disalah satu kamar dilantai dua. Ruang kamar berwarna kuning cerah yang diisi sebuah kasur ukuran besar dipojok kiri ruangan. Sebuah meja belajar ada disebelah ranjang itu, sementara sebuah lemari besar dan lebar berada di depan ranjang—menempel pada dinding sebelah kiri ruangan. Disebelah kanan ada pintu yang menjadi penghubung ke ruangan kecil bernama kamar mandi.

Sosok pemuda raven berjalan pelan setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu tanpa suara. Langkahnya ringan menapak lantai—sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Mendekati ranjang ukuran besar, pemuda raven itu meletakan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja belajar. Iris malamnya memaku gumpalan selimut yang berisi tubuh seseorang.

Tangan berwarna pucat si pemuda terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan selimut. Mencari-cari dimana kira-kira letak kepala milik sosok dibalik balutan kain tebal bergambar rubah berwarna orange. Kain selimut turun perlahan menampakkan surai pirang. Sosok itu tengah terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk. Lampu berwarna kuning yang berasal dari meja belajar menerpa wajah tannya. Pemuda raven yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara kini duduk disamping ranjang dan memperhatikan untuk beberapa detik. Wajah sembab dan mata yang bengkak menandakan kalau si pirang habis menangis dalam jangka waktu lama.

Tangan pucat itu kembali terulur dan menurunkan selimut sebatas pinggang si pirang. Mengikuti naluri, tangan tersebut beralih kepada helaian pirang diatas telinga sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Lembut, padahal rambut itu berdiri tegak seperti buah durian. Siapa sangka helaian pirangnya ternyata lebih lembut dari kapas.

Satu nafas sesunggukan lolos dari bibir si pirang. Tanda sisa-sisa aktivitas menangisnya masih tertinggal. Kain bantal dibawah kepalanya juga basah dan lembab. Setitik air mata jatuh membentuk anak anak sungai melewati hidung bagian atas si pirang—yang tak luput dari pandangan iris malam pemuda raven. Dengan ibu jarinya yang dingin, dia menghapus kristal air yang terlanjur turun dan jatuh menembus kain bantal .

Terdengar gumaman samar dari bibir yang setengah terbuka milik si pirang. Dua kata panggilan orang yang paling disayanginya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Gerakan tangan si raven otomatis terhenti.

"Sasuke ..?"

Gumaman lagi?

Bukan. Ternyata si pirang telah membuka matanya. Iris birunya mengerjap-ngerjap. Memastikan kalau Uchiha bungsulah yang duduk di samping ranjangnya sekarang. Matanya sedikit sipit karena bengkak akibat menangis beberapa jam yang lalu dan efek bangun tidur.

Tangan pemuda raven itu masih bertenggar dihelaian rambut si pirang.

Perlahan, tubuh yang tadi terbalut selimut itu menegakan badan bersamaan dengan tangan pucat pemuda raven yang jatuh ke atas pangkuan si pirang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau belum makan bodoh."

Mereka berkata bersamaan.

Hening. Suasana menjadi kaku sejenak.

"Kaa-san punya kunci candangan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Lagi-lagi mereka berkata bersamaan. Kedua iris kontras mereka bertemu. Lalu sama-sama membuang muka.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Mereka bertatapan lagi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak perempuan." gumam Sasuke. Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak bersikap seperti anak perempuan." ulang Naruto dingin.

"Tapi kelakuanmu menunjukan hal itu." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Kau yang mengartikan begitu teme."

"Siapapun pasti akan beranggapan sama sepertiku."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu kembali saling paku. Menatap dengan pikiran masing-masing. Memancarkan rasa kesal karena alasan pribadi.

"Lebih baik kau kompres matamu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat semburat merah menghampiri pipi tan Naruto yang awalnya pucat. Pemuda itu pasti sadar bagaimana rupanya akibat menangis.

Merasa memenangkan perdebatan, Sasuke mengambil nampan berisi sandwich yang tadi ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar." Naruto tetap bersikukuh. Sama sekali tidak ingin merasa kalah di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san mencemaskanmu. Saat makan malam kau tidak turun. Itachi bilang untuk tidak mengganggumu dulu."

Naruto menunduk menatap potongan rapi sandwich berisi keju. Segelas jus jeruk menjulang disebelah piring porselen diatas nampan.

"Makanlah." Sasuke memerintah.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan protes. Dalam hati bertanya kenapa pemuda raven didepannya bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah semua yang terjadi. Bahkan tindakannya kali ini bisa dibilang baik.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto datar sambil mengambil satu dari tiga sandwich.

"Hn." Sasuke berkata sambil pura-pura sibuk memandangi meja belajar Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto mengunyah dan menelan roti tawar dengan sedikit rasa asin karena keju ditangannya, ia langsung terbatuk hebat.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke buru-buru membantu tangan Naruto menggenggam gelas panjang berisi minuman berwarna orange kekuningan yang segera saja diteguk dengan rakus oleh pemuda yang tengah tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Menghabiskan setengah jus jeruknya, Naruto mengambil nafas satu-satu.

"Kau bilang tidak lapar tapi langsung makan dengan rakus seperti orang kelaparan."

"Tenggorokanku kering teme." Naruto berkata kesal ketika mendengar sindiran halus Sasuke.

"Habiskan tanpa ada sisa." Sasuke kembali bertitah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sebal Naruto padanya.

Setengah menggerutu, Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya detak jarum jam weker berbentuk rubah diatas meja belajar Naruto. Kening Sasuke mengernyit, memperhatikan setiap barang si pirang pasti berbau hewan itu. Sedikit heran sejak kapan Naruto terobsesi pada rubah.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Tanpa merubah wajah stoicnya, dia menatap Naruto yang tengah membelalakan mata. Terlihat lucu karena matanya sedikit sipit karena bengkak.

Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang hampir membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Perkataanku tadi sore." Sasuke menyentuh hidungnya dengan telunjung tangan kanannya sekilas. "Aku tengah dilanda emosi. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengatakan kalimat itu untukmu. Aku hanya ingin Itachi mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Maaf aku membawa-bawa namamu."

Naruto tidak bereaksi. Otaknya tengah mencerna setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Gagal.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke berdecak mendengar penuturan polos si pirang.

"Dobe." gumam Sasuke. Sedetik kemudan dia salah tingkah sendiri. Bagaimanapun langsung minta maaf tanpa penjelasan panjang, siapapun tidak akan mengerti. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki perbuatannya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya minta maaf. Minta maaf dalam rangka apa? Yang mana yang harus dimaafkan. Bukankah selama ini kesalahan Sasuke pada Naruto terlalu banyak. Lalu sekarang bagian mana yang ingin dimaafkan oleh Naruto. Sasuke mati kutu.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan kejadian sore tadi. Itu hanya pertikaian kecilku dengan Itachi." Sasuke berkata singkat untuk menekankan arti kalimatnya. Tapi Naruto terlihat semakin bingung. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sasuke menceritakan alasan kenapa dia dan kakaknya bertengkar. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana reaksi Itachi nanti. Dan yang membuat Sasuke heran sendiri adalah kenapa dirinya minta maaf, bukankah seharusnya dia membenci Naruto. Tapi ah, percuma saja, Itachi benar, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Membencinya adalah keputusan yang—salah. Oh, tapi haruskah mulai sekarang Sasuke menghentikan sikap dinginnya pada Naruto. Haruskah dia berhenti memonopoli si pirang, berhenti membuatnya bingung dengan sikap baik dan kadang diamnya?

Sasuke benar-benar dilanda _awkward _sekarang. Ditatapnya dobe yang masih memperhatikan dalam diam. Pipinya menggembung karena terisi dengan sandwich.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya meminta hal itu padamu. Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku kasar. Ini urusanku dan Itachi."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah. Saphirenya menatap ke arah permukaan jus dalam gelas.

"Apa benar aku seharusnya tidak tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Diam-diam tangannya mencengkram roti sandwich.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan kata-kataku."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja." potong Naruto cepat. Perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya beberapa jam lalu kembali melandanya. Seharusnya dia diam saja dan menunggu Sasuke bicara. Tapi entah kenapa rasa kesal pada sikap pemuda raven di depannya membuat Naruto semakin sakit dan marah.

"Aku tahu ayahku dan paman hanya teman kecil. Tapi, jika dari awal kalian tidak menerimaku seharusnya tidak membawaku kemari. Aku—"

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti.

"Jangan diteruskan." pinta Sasuke. Tapi diwajah Naruto masih tersirat rasa kesal dan marah. "Aku mengerti kau marah, tapi Naruto, sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu tentang semua ini."

"Aku tidak bisa cerita karena rasa benciku padamu akan semakin bertambah jika aku mengingatnya lagi."

Tangan Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tidur." kata Naruto dingin. Diangkatnya nampan yang masih berisi satu setengah potong sandwich lalu diletakkan di atas meja belajar disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya Sasuke, bisakah kau keluar?" Tanpa menatap langsung lawan bicaranya Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutupnya dengan selimut sebatas leher. Memilih posisi terbaiknya, pemuda pirang itu meringkuk dan membelakangi Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah. Naruto tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang. Untuk saat ini, rasanya dia ingin pergi untuk sementara dari rumah Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Suka-suka Blue :3**

Fuihhhhhh~~~~~

Sasuke: "Fuihh paan, tega banget llo nelantarin cerita ni gitu aja"

Blue yang baru ngehela nafas lega kaget doi tiba2 muncul: "Ya maap, Blue kan lagi bikin cerita tentang llo sama Naru juga kali Sas disebelah (pasang muka bersalah)."

Naruto: (tiba-tiba ikut muncul) "Hhuuu, alesan, bilang aja si. MALES."

Blue: " Suwer deh Nar, Blue kaga boong, kisi-kisi fic ini keapus, padahl ud di simpen di note

T_T"

Naruto: "Oh. Iya, Btw gue jangan dijahatin terus dong Blue, perasaan di setiap cerita llo, gue menderita mulu deh."

Blue: (nyengir evil) "Muahahaa, Blue suka llo ditindas Nar, ya begitulah, seneng gue ngliat llo menderita, senengggg bangettttttt (Blue ketawa nista)" *kumat

Sasuke: (Dengan gaya cool tiba-tiba motong kesenangan Blue yang lagi berdelusi ria tentang uke lemah) "Tenang aja Naruto, gue selalu ada buat llo ko."

Blue muntah, Naruto Kicep.

Naruto: "Apaan, llo seneng begituan doang kan ama gue, buktinya llo masih cuek sama gue tuh. Padahal udah ngelakuin 'itu' ke gue (manyun)."

Sasuke: (ngerayu) "Kalau itu salahin Authornya Naru-chan, kenapa dia ngga bikin gue ngga benci lagi sama llo, terus kita baikan, saling suka, nikah, tinggal berdua, punya anak, and happily afterever .."

Blue melongo liat Sasuke OOC. Naruto cuma bergidik ngeri denger gombalan Sasuke yang ngga banget itu.

Sasuke: "Ayo, Nar, kita pergi ke kamar .. "

Naruto: "A-AAPPPPAAAAANNNN .." *nada syok

Sasuke: (narik-narik tangan Naruto) "Udah biarin aja author yang bikin kata penutup. Cepet ikut gue sekarang."

Naruto: (masih mencoba melepaskan diri) "T-Tapiii, inii .. apaan sih temeeee, lepasiinnn "

Dan ..

Begitulah, Blue cuma matung plus spicles. Dalam hati: "Itu anak sableng tenan." Blue cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngga ngerti.

Are, Loh ko, jalan ceritanya jadi giniiiiii .. *frustase sendiri

Yup. Yup. Sekian untuk chap ini Mina-san :-D Terimakasih udah baca fic Blue :3 Silahkan tinggalkan ripiu or flame or saran or apapun itu :3

Jaa Nee

*Chuu


End file.
